


The Sweetest Elixir

by Out0fMyHead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Control Themes, Controlling Snape, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hermione Bashing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Ron Bashing, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out0fMyHead/pseuds/Out0fMyHead
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries but basic Severus Snape/OC, a bit of Drarry, some dramatic fun, and adult themes. I hope you enjoy it and please comment.





	1. { Prologue }

The welcome feast was loud as it ever was, students chattering with familiar house-mates and those first years just added to their ranks. Gryffindor students glared across the great hall at Slytherins, Ravenclaws sat with faces buried in books _(getting a head start on the upcoming weeks lessons)_. Hufflepuffs chatted animatedly amongst one another, trading stories of their summers and all of the things they’d done while they were away from one another, Slytherins glared back at Gryffindors whilst they chatted quietly amongst themselves, divided as they ever were into friend groups.

Draco Malfoy however watched the Gryffindor table- and more precisely a specific Gryffindor more closely than his peers.

“You’re drooling, Drake.” The soft melody of his bench mate’s voice broke his concentration and he wiped his chin with as much stealth as possible before turning a glare on the pale blonde sat directly beside him. She smirked, the book she’d been ensconced in moments before gone from sight and a small plate of cheese squares and baked pumpkin in front of her. Pale green eyes glimmered with amusement.

“I was not.” He shot back, took a square of cheese and popped it into his mouth, before casting a quick glance back to the Gryffindor table.

“Of course you weren’t.” She huffed a laugh that tinkled quietly against the loud backdrop of the great hall.

“Are you going to eat that?” Goyle asked from her left, his beefy figure hulked over her own smaller frame as he stared down longingly at a pumpkin muffin on her plate.

“She already said I could have it if she didn’t eat it.” Crabbe huffed from Draco’s other side and he rolled his eyes, motioning to his own muffin.

“One of you great oafs can have mine.” He turned grey eyes back to his companion who was watching him with still amused eyes, her lips moved as she chewed a piece of cheese.

“Don’t be mean, we’ve only just come back and you’ve no reason to be short with them.” Her quiet voice chided, a black tail flicked out of her blonde hair before disappearing back into the mass off pale waves. “What’s eating you?”

“I can’t talk about it.” He grumbled.

“Can’t or won’t? Is it Potter again?” She sat a slender hand on his shoulder and urged him to shift his gaze once more from the Gryffindor to her soft featured face.

“No, it isn’t _Potter_ , Quinn.” Draco snapped, and he might have regretted it if the witch didn’t simply ignore his tone and purse her lips at him.

“Well it has to be something, you can tell me you know, how long have we been friends?” Her hand dropped, and she nudged his shoulder with her own.

“Too long, if you ask my father.” Draco snorted, Quinn sighed and shook her head with irritation.

“Yeah, well, your Papa can suck my big toe.” Green eyes gleamed with laughter at the pinched look on Draco’s face.

“That’s disgusting. I don’t know why I associate with you, honestly.” He turned to take a bite of the food on his plate, gaze shifting to Harry Potter once more. Harry Potter who had his head thrown back in a boisterous laugh while his rowdy Gryffindor friends joked and played around him.

_Harry bloody Potter._

“Oh, let me count the ways; I’m beautiful, fun, intelligent, clever, witty, sly, an excellent teacher, and friend.” She cocked her lips to the side a bit in a coy look and Draco couldn’t help his snort.

“Quite modest as well, aren’t you?” He shot back as he took a bite of the pudding he hadn’t noticed had replaced his meal.

“But of course, my dear.” The blonde witch winked and cast a short glance to Potter, Draco followed her gaze. “You really need to learn to avoid him.” She spoke softly, her tone not unkind.

Draco looked at her just in time to see Crabbe snag her muffin and her soft smile of amusement in his direction. He’d never understand why she was so nice to the idiots, they served a purpose, but it wasn’t as if they were great company.

“So what did you do over the vacation then, if you won’t talk about more practical matters?” Quinn cocked an eyebrow at Draco and he heaved a breath, grey eyes annoyed.

“Nothing I want to talk about. It was a wretched break.” He responded with a look he knew conveyed his desire to talk to her about it later- in private.

“Well _I_ went to Paris and had a lovely time…” She trailed, launching into the tale of her summer break and what she had done with her family.

Quinn knew Draco wasn’t listening when his eyes turned back to Potter, but she didn’t mind. She understood all too well how it felt to want something one could never have.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Quinn lay in her bed, her back against the cold wooden headboard and a _Potions Weekly_ magazine open in her lap. She’d read through this copy- the one she’d received just before boarding the train to Hogwarts, through once and was ready to skim the articles again. She’d seen one that was particularly interesting about the use of _Quicksilver_ in the Wolfsbane Potion and she had wanted to more closely evaluate the research.

It seemed to her the idea of using Quicksilver as an additive in Wolfsbane could be incredibly dangerous, especially considering the use of other herbs that were deadly in certain concentration to the very population the potion was intended to help. She fingered the worn cover of _All-Purpose Potions Reference_ that sat beside her on the bed, her first copy and the one that held every notation she’d ever made on the effects- good and bad- of those ingredients listed as she’d tested them.

Quinn had been fascinated by potions from the time she’d received her first “Little Brewer Station” kit at seven. She’d melted more than one rug, destroyed her fair share of work tables, and had several disfigured cauldrons to show for her efforts at such a young start but she was an excellent brewer because of it. She hoped through research she would only become better, she also hoped to patent her first potion as soon as she finished her schooling at Hogwarts.

She wasn’t certain she wanted to become a Potions Mistress just yet, there were quite a few venues open to her as far as the job market was concerned, after all. She did know though, that she would forever have a passion for the subtle art of Potion making.

Quinn flicked through the pages of her magazine until she came to the article she sought and pulled it forward, so she could rest the tome beside her on her lap. If she started now she could finish checking into their claims before midnight, when she would have to lay down to sleep if she wanted to grill Draco on what was bothering him in the morning.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

“I will simply die of shock if I ever encounter you without a book.” Quinn looked up from the pages of her text to see Draco standing in front of her. He looked tired, better rested than the day before, but still exhausted. His blonde hair- normally expertly styled- fell into his face and his grey eyes were red rimmed.

“As well you should. Books are life.” The blonde witch reached up to stroke the black snake coiled loosely around her neck with one hand while the other held her book open. There was a plate with an uneaten rasher of bacon on sat in front of her. Draco thought it looked cold, not that he was surprised- he assumed the fruit and toast that would have accompanied the bacon would have been eaten while the meat sat untouched.

“You should eat your meat, wasteful.” He took a slice and popped it into his mouth, ignoring the cold as he took a seat beside her, Quinn shrugged.

“Mm wasn’t in the mood.” She continued to stroke the snake around her neck with one hand while she put away her book with the other. Pale green eyes turned to lock onto his face, the black serpent around her neck wiggled when her hand fell away. “So, are you ready to tell me what happened over break? No one is here.” A blonde eyebrow cocked, and Draco heaved a sigh.

“I would really rather talk about anything else.” Draco muttered, his breakfast appeared in front of him and he took up the slice of toast immediately to shove it in his mouth. If his mouth was full he wouldn’t have to talk.

“Okay, well let’s talk about Harry Potter then.” Draco choked at Quinn’s word, Quinn’s laugh broke through the empty silence of the great hall, startling a few early risers as they slumped over the breakfasts.

“You. Are. Not. Funny.” He bit out through gritted teeth when he finally managed dislodge the dry bread and take a drink to clear his throat.

“Of course I am.” She waved him off, pulled a different book from the seemingly bottomless bag she kept settled at her feet, and began to read again. Leaving Draco with his tired thoughts and brooding. He would talk to her when he was ready, she just needed to be there, and be prepared to help him through whatever it was.

Quinn let Draco brood over his breakfast for almost an hour before she finally put her book away again. The black snake that had occupied her throat had moved and wrapped himself around her wrist and hand, impeding her ability to turn the page anymore and making her roll her eyes.

“Well, we should enjoy what is left of our relaxation. Tomorrow classes begin again, and it will be back to studies, and quidditch, and house points, and homework.” The blonde witch stood, the blonde hair piled atop her head bobbed as she moved and turned to cast a long look at her companion. “We’ve been friends since your first year, Drake, I know something is bothering you. Why don’t we go out to the pitch and fly around a bit, it might make you feel better?” Light blonde eyebrows waggled, and a small smile tugged at the other’s pinched lips.

“That does sound like a nice break.” He took a breath and moved to stand, eyes scanned the room, looking for a familiar head of black hair and bright green eyes. No luck, he turned toward the doorway. “Okay, let’s.” He hooked his hand with her offered palm and gave another weak smile.

Quinn did always manage to cheer him up when they were on brooms, he had no doubt he would come back in happier than he’d been when they left.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

The blonde pair landed, Quinn’s hair wild around her face as her feet touched down on the Quidditch pitch. Her pale cheeks were flushed red and pale green eyes sparkled with life as they came to stop standing side by side.

Draco’s smile fell when he saw the group walking onto the pitch, a redheaded boy and girl, a bushy haired brunette, and a young man with wild raven hair all walked toward them, brooms in their hands. Apparently, Quinn hadn’t been the only one to think a bit of flying was in order.

“Malfoy.” The redhead- Ron Weasley- spat hatefully when the group came to stand face to face with the blonde pair.

“Weasley.” Draco sneered, Quinn rolled her eyes.

“You should take your girlfriend and go back to the castle.” The bushy haired brunette huffed. She looked none-too-pleased with the idea of a confrontation, if the way she bit her lip after she spoke was any indication. Quinn wished she could cross her arms across her chest but with a broom in her hand she was forced to stand open to the confrontation.

“She isn’t my girlfriend, and you _Gryffindor’s_ don’t own the pitch.” Draco snarled, Quinn pressed her lips together and glanced to the side, decidedly bored with the petty schoolyard confrontation. She’d much rather be reading a book, if she were being honest.

“Right, not even another slimy snake would want to be with your greasy arse Malfoy.” The redheaded girl spoke up this time. Quinn could feel the irritation rolling in waves from her friend and settled a soothing hand on his shoulder. She’d never spoken to the Golden Trio, or their little groupie, and she really had no desire to start.

Instead she leaned in and whispered in her companion’s ear; _“It isn’t worth it, why don’t we just go inside, have a lie down, and then we can have a quiet lunch. I’ll even read to you a bit.”_ It was an offer the other blonde couldn’t often turn down, he hadn’t had the most affection filled childhood and Quinn had become as much a big sister to him as she’d been his best friend, shoulder, and confidante. She filled more roles than even Draco could keep up with any more.

“Looks like she’s your girlfriend to me.” Boy Weasley scowled- probably jealous he could only find company with airheads, Quinn thought. She caught the roll of Potter’s eyes before he spoke.

“Just go on, Malfoy. I’m not in the mood for your shite.” Green eyes sparked dangerously, and Quinn cocked an eyebrow but pressed her lips together tightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry _Potty_ , I wasn’t aware I had started any shite. I thought it was your redheaded baboon and his mudblood girlfriend.” Draco flung back, the boy always had managed to give as good as he got, sometimes preemptively, though this wasn’t one of those cases. Boy Weasley grasped his wand and pointed it right at Draco, only a few seconds shy of Potter’s own wand and a few before Granger’s and Girl Weasleys.

Quinn sucked a deep breath and grasped Draco by the arm before he could reach for his own wand.

“None of that now, come on, back to the castle with you. Cranky-arse.” She was hauling him away before any of the four could say a word, wand in hand in case the group decided to attack them despite walking away.

“No, fuck them! This is bullshite Quinn! Merlin’s sakes all we did was fly!” Draco cried, loud enough for the entire school to hear, or so Quinn thought. The witch stopped just shy of the castle and turned to him. She had to reach up to put her hands on his shoulders, but she did so, and looked him right in the eyes.

“Draco, I don’t know what is going on, but we are going to talk about it. And soon. That was not behavior befitting a sixth year Slytherin and you know it.”

“You sound like Snape.”

“Bloody good.” She huffed, as she dragged him the rest of the way into the castle and to the dungeons, fuming at the situation they’d found themselves in.


	2. { One }

**BAM!**

Quinn managed not to jump- though just barely- at the sound of books slamming onto a desk somewhere behind her. Her thumb absently stroked the black body of her pet snake wrapped around her hand, Dante had become something of a calming mechanism for her over the course of the years she’d had him. There was a book open in front of her on the table, her eyes fixed on the words as she ignored the bustle of students entering the classroom and finding seats around her.

She was in advanced DADA, a class she shared with a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin students who bickered amongst themselves as they settled into their seats. She knew Professor Snape would breeze in any moment, all billow and sneers. She’d been fortunate enough never to spark his aggression, never to irritate or cross paths with him outside of class in a negative way. She’d actually only interacted with him a handful of times because of his status as her head of house, and even fewer when he held the position of Potions Professor- he might have told her once she had done a lesser job than her capability, but it had been so long ago she didn’t care to remember.

Dante curled more tightly around her hand, his head rose above the edge of her book to look about for a few minutes, tongue flicking along the edge of her book as his chin came down to rest atop the curled pages. If she had to guess she’d say he was bored, uninterested in the goings on around him.

Quinn watched as her head of house swept into the room, black robes billowed around him, black hair hung in his face as he came to stand in the center of the tables surrounding him.

“Well, get out your books, I expect I’ll not have to coddle an Advanced class. Do not disappoint me.” His voice didn’t boom but it did command the room. Black hawk like eyes swept the room, sharp on every student in the room, students who immediately went completely silent.

 _As if he ever coddles anyone._ Quinn snickered to herself, her eyes amused as she followed his movements along the center of the room. He walked as he taught, just as he did in potions, arms folded behind him as he spoke about the theory behind advanced spells and the importance of understanding not only the action of the spell but the reason, and the meaning behind its casting.

“We will discuss many hexes, curses, and jinxes this year, I expect you will all be prepared to duel- and I expect you will _all_ be sufficient in successful blocking and evasive tactics so that I do not have any unfortunate incidents on my hands.” He paused, dark eyes skimmed the room again. “That will be all for today.”

He left before the class could even begin to gather their books.

“Well, this is going to be a fun year.” Quinn heard a seventh year Gryffindor mutter bitterly.

“Better than second through last year.” A Slytherin student commented, Quinn rolled her eyes as she stood and gathered her bag onto her shoulder. Dante moved up her arm to hook his body around her neck as she left the room.

 _“I’ll have to tutor Draco or he won’t survive this semester.”_ She whispered under her breath, reaching up a hand to stroke the snake hooked around her neck.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

“Could you be any stupider?! Honestly Goyle! Go, just go.” Draco was completely red-faced when Quinn met him in the common room. Goyle looked frustrated, Crabbe simply looked sad.

“Draco Malfoy! For Salazaar’s sake what is wrong with you?” She cast an apologetic look to Goyle who Crabbe was leading away by the sleeve of his robes. “I thought I was going to offer to tutor you, Snape is going to be an intense DA professor, but I’m starting to wonder if you are going to be too aggressive to tutor in dueling.”

“I’m sorry, Quinn, I’m just stressed.” The blonde looked down and away, eyes cast on the rug at the base of the Slytherin common room’s fireplace.

“I know Drake, but I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” She sat beside him and hooked an arm around his shoulders to pull his slender frame against her own. “Is it your papa? What is he putting on you now? If you can’t talk here we can discuss it elsewhere. I just want to help you.” She rubbed his shoulder affectionately, careful to keep her voice down so the other Slytherins wouldn’t overhear.

Dante, who was settled on top of her head, wrapped around the bun in her hair stirred and flicked his tongue in Draco’s direction.

“Okay, okay, we’ll talk about it. Now what’s this about helping me with dueling? Will you really? That would help so much more than you could know.” Quinn nodded and leaned forward to pull a book from the bag at her feet.

“I really will. Read this to brush up, as it were, and we’ll start training next week. Shall we have dinner now and do a bit of studying?” She offered as she stood, Draco tucked the book into his own messenger bag and nodded.

“I really am sorry Quinn, I promise I’ll tell you everything as soon as we get some time alone.” He glanced around the room himself and the witch nodded, offering him a hand to help him up.

“I understand, this has had you more stressed than Potter, it must be serious.”

“You have no idea.”

* * * * * SS * * * * *

“Uff…” Draco’s breath was knocked out of him as he was shoved rather forcefully back by a shoulder. Quinn managed to catch him, though just barely by his loose-fitting shirt and keep him from falling- though he almost took her with him, and she immediately noticed how much lighter he was than he’d been in the past.

It was a week into the school year and things were already bustling at Hogwarts.

“Sorry…” The redhead who had, very obviously, purposely shoved into him smirked sarcastically. Quinn’s blonde companion balled his hands into fists at his sides, while Quinn shot a dark look to the boy Weasley standing just in front of them.

“Don’t bother, Weasel. It isn’t your fault breeding has made you incapable of common manners.” Draco managed haughtily, despite the dark circles under his eyes and the weary stance of his body. Quinn, in that moment, wanted to last out at another student like she never had before in the past.

Draco was taking abuse from too many different sources, and she hadn’t had a chance to so much as talk to him about what was happening at home to make him so stressed at school. He’d received an owl just the day before from his papa and his mood had been particularly volatile.

“Drake, come on, we need to go to class.” Quinn urged, ever eager to avoid unnecessary confrontation and keep Draco out of trouble.

“You should listen to your Slytherin whore, _Drake_.” Boy Weasley taunted, the dark-haired figure of Harry Potter strode up to join him then. She felt Dante shift, and hiss from his position around her neck.

His bite wasn’t poisonous, but it was bloody painful, as she’d learned when once he’d been striking for a mouse and accidentally caught her hand instead.

“She isn’t a bloody whore, prick arse blood traitor!” Draco screeched, he _screeched_ , and Quinn’s grip on his arm was lost as he surged forward, wand in hand.

The petite blonde witch pulled her wand quickly only to find that she and Draco stood on the receiving end of five Sixth year wands. Hermione Granger, girl Weasley, Potter, boy Weasley, and a Gryffindor she didn’t recognize all stood with wands trained on them.

“Draco, you need to calm down, expulsion isn’t worth it.” She spoke quietly, melodic voice breaking through the cacophony of the hall’s volume to reach not only Draco’s ears but those of the Gryffindors they faced.

“You could wipe the floor with all of them Quinn, teach them to stop messing with us.” The blonde wizard looked half-crazed and Quinn was worried about him first and foremost.

“No, Drake.”

“Come on, cast you coward, show us you aren’t just a big mouthed Slytherin prat. Back it up with that wand you’re so keen to flash around.” Boy Weasley goaded. Potter shot him a curious look but said nothing, obviously sticking to his friend’s side. The tension was thick, and Quinn could feel eyes on them as students gathered to see the commotion.

“A coward, Mr. Weasley, attacks fellow students two against five.” A cold voice seemed to loom above Quinn’s head and she shifted her gaze only the slightest bit catching the figure of her head of house stood just beside her. “And while I do in fact have no doubt Ms. Fawley could, as Mr. Malfoy stated, wipe the floor with you, I do not wish to handle the subsequent detentions and paperwork. If you would, be on your way.” He paused in his drawl to survey them all as Quinn pocketed her wand and stared up at him with an interested gaze. “Now.”

She cut her eyes to the group of five just in time to catch the dumbstruck look on Granger’s face and had a sinking suspicion she knew exactly what the puppy dog look meant. Interesting, interesting and useful, Granger had a crush on the Professor.

_Oh, that was just perfect._

“As for you two, you will report to my office this evening at Eight. We will discuss your total lack of discipline.” Quinn cut her eyes back to the professor as he spoke, looking up into dark eyes before he turned and billowed away, robes fluttering behind him.

“Fuck.” Draco cursed.

“It’s okay, Drake, come on, we’re not going to class today.” She hooked her arm around his slim waist and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. “Let’s go, love, don’t worry about them.”

“It isn’t right Quinn.” He huffed.

“I know love, I know.” She cooed, a hand coming up to rub his back soothingly as the pair walked away. It wouldn’t hurt to miss one day of classes, Quinn thought. Meanwhile she planned to deal with boy Weasley in her own time, she needed to have a conversation with the idiotic oaf and hopefully she could make him see that harassing Draco was doing no one any good.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Quinn watched as Draco reached forward to knock on the door of Snape’s office. She knew he was close to their head of house in a way that even most Slytherins didn’t know of.

“Enter.” Drawled from behind the heavy wooden door and Draco pressed it open gently, Quinn had been in the office only a handful of times since her first year- and the sight of books upon books lining the walls always took her breath away. What she wouldn’t give to get her hands on the Wizard’s extensive collection.

“You wanted to see us, sir?” She let Draco do the talking, as she was apt to do, especially in situations that made her uncomfortable.

“Yes, sit.” Snape commanded, and both rounded to fall into the chairs opposite his desk. They were just uncomfortable enough to know one was unwelcome, without appearing to be the least bit so. Long, slender fingers steepled in front of the wizard’s face as he leaned with his elbows atop his impressively tidy desk. “I want to know what that display in the hall was.” Black eyebrows rose in question.

“Weasley shoved me, you can’t expect me not to retaliate.” Draco huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Dark eyes shifted to Quinn who still had yet to breathe a sound.

“Is that so, Ms. Fawley, can you attest to this alleged shove?” Black eyebrow cocked the dark eyes stared at her, into her, and through her all at once.

“I can, Professor.” Her voice was quiet, barely audible, but cordial and respectful. Snape nodded once and looked back to Draco.

“I believe I have made my opinion on such public displays clear in the past, have I not?” That smooth voice floated through the room and Quinn furrowed her brow at the little flutter in her stomach. She’d been contemplating what Granger could possibly see in the dark, brooding wizard and now she found herself perceiving him differently.

She watched closely, green eyes fixed on the movements of the thin lips, the bob of the Adam’s apple, the stretch of elegant fingers.

“Ms. Fawley, have I made myself clear?” His voice cut into her mind’s workings and she froze, realization that she hadn’t heard a single word he’d said because she’d been ogling him hit her like cold ice. A chill raced down her spine.

“Yes sir, o-of course.” She managed to stutter out, her eyes cut away from the intense gaze to Draco who was watching her with a sheen of concern in his eyes.

“That will be all then. I do not wish to have you in my office again, the next time I will not be so lenient.” And they were ushered from the office. Draco stared at her when the door closed, Quinn sucked a deep breath.

“So what did he say?” She finally managed to ask as they began to walk toward their common room.

Draco gave her a baffled look. “Since when do you ignore Professors?”

“Since now, what did he say, damnit?” She shot back, bristling. Draco balked.

“He said that he didn’t want to catch us in an altercation with the Golden Trio again, that if he did he would be forced to take action and he was loathe to punish his snakes for the idiocy of Gryffindors. Are you okay?” He pushed a hand to her forehead that she swatted away violently.

“I’m fine, I just had a moment. Bloody hell you’d think you were on the inquisitorial squad.” She jabbed his side with a finger as they walked slowly down the corridor.

“Yes, well, I was at one point, wasn’t I?” He huffed and shoved his hands down into his robe pockets.

“You make bloody dreadful decisions.” Quinn cocked a blonde eyebrow, Draco elbowed her with a glare.

“You could have told me not to.” The witch shrugged at the accusation.

“Yes, but then how ever would you learn these lessons for yourself?” She said sagely.

“Please, I should have been stopped.” Draco’s shoulders slumped at the admission.

“You were upset over Potter, you needed the distraction.” She soothed as they came to the door of the Slytherin common room.

“It seems I’ve spent my entire life upset over Potter.” He grumbled as the door opened and the pair strode in, the common room was bustling with studying Slytherins and chattering groups. Some playing wizard’s chess, others playing exploding snap. Quinn rolled her eyes at the chaos and shot a look to her sulking best friend.

“It’ll get better.” She tried to comfort, though she knew he believed everything would be anything but.


	3. { Two }

Severus woke with a wretched headache and a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin that made him feel clammy and ill. When his eyes managed to open he found himself staring at his fireplace and it tore a groan from his chest.

He’d fallen asleep in his chair, a book in his lap and an empty bottle of firewhiskey in the floor beside his chair.

His robes felt hot, and sticky, and his head throbbed when he shifted to settle his book onto the table in front of him. His neck gave a twinge of pain as he moved, and he growled to himself. He must have slept with his chin resting on his chest again.

His stomach growled violently but he ignored the cry for food, just another that wouldn’t be answered. He stretched, joints popping unpleasantly as moved to work the kinks from his back, shoulders, and legs.

What had he been thinking? Certainly, he was young for a wizard, but he’d been through a lot as a youth and his body was not going to let him forget that any time soon. He was surprised Albus hadn’t come to bother him yet- small blessings and all that.

He grunted and cleared his throat. He had at least three Saturday detentions he needed to ready himself for, he’d owe Filch one too many if he passed them off to the caretaker again and the other Professors were too soft on the little wretches.

Severus turned his head to pop his neck and gave a sigh of relief at the ease of tension. He’d need to take a pain potion, or he was likely to murder one of the young nightmares he found himself in charge of.

He moved through his morning ablutions robotically, shower, shave, brush teeth, dry, dress, coffee. It was all the same every day. His life had fallen to a sort of monotony that spread further than just his morning routine as well.

He brewed for the Dark Lord, listened to Albus’ plans, helped keep bloody Potter alive, and supervised brats all day.

He really needed to get out more, he thought. Not that it would make a difference, he’d not had the company of a decent witch since Lucius had taken a wife and had a child, and the less than reputable witches he had access to would not sate the need he truly felt.

Shaking off his thoughts he left his rooms for the day, ready to face Albus, and the Dunderheads who would be trapped in detention with him for the day.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Quinn, as always, had her nose in a book. She sat in the great hall, nibbling at a late Saturday morning breakfast, completely immersed in the latest tale of one of her most beloved fiction authors- one who wrote of daring escapes, dragons, and fantastic lands in a way that only a muggle who’d never been exposed to the wizarding world could.

More often than not the blonde witch preferred to stick to potions texts and academic materials but sometimes, just sometimes she would find a moment to indulge her adventurous side. This was the side that longed for strange lands, for travel, and most of all for a true connection, a real love like she’d not yet had a chance to experience.

Of course, there had been boyfriends, a few from Slytherin, though they often grated her nerves as they had quite the superiority complex, and at least two from Ravenclaw, who’d both been sweet, intelligent, and friendly- but far too involved in their studies to take any type of relationship seriously. Secretly she had spent time in the company of a Gryffindor, one who truly sparked her interest and helped feed her need for adventure, but he was gone- having left Hogwarts for bigger and better things, or so he’d said with a wink and a farewell kiss to the top of her head.

She’d always value their time together either way, though she knew he was not on her intellectual level and therefore would have been fun for a time but in the end, it would not have worked in any long-term capacity.

Quinn glanced up at the sound of a loud laugh and shifted her eyes across the Gryffindor table until she spotted the head of red hair she’d been watching for patiently all week. He was standing, leaving his simpering girlfriend and laughing friends at the table as he turned to strut from the room and she closed her book with a soft snap, a gleam in pale green eyes as she stood and moved to a side exit to follow his movements.

Dante’s tail flicked and shifted the hair around her shoulders as she trailed the Gryffindor, eyes narrowed on the broad back. If it came down to a physical confrontation she would be completely out of her league, the wizard was at least two heads taller than her and a good five stone heavier based on visual bulk alone.

Still, she stalked behind him like a panther, silent steps until he entered an emptied corridor that she thought may be near the DADA Classroom. Lucky for her Snape should be in his office, not his classroom. She wasn’t certain where the redheaded menace was going, and she didn’t much care as she fingered the wand in the pocket of the casual green dress she wore.

“Hey Weasley,” She spoke louder than she had since summer break amongst her family, her voice broke the silence of the corridor. The redhead turned to face her, a curious look on his face.

“Decided you were ready for a real man, have you?” He smirked, Quinn couldn’t help her eye roll at his cocky tone and poorly executed cocked eyebrow.

“Uhm, no. No, that’s definitely not why I’m here.” She huffed but didn’t pull her wand. He stood, stance casual with his hands in the pockets of his muggle jeans. “No, I’m here because I want you to leave Draco alone.”

His booming laugh almost startled her out of her skin, she had to admit, but she kept her face blank as she stared the taller wizard down.

“I’m not taking the piss here, Weasley. You need to leave Draco alone, he’s not harassed you at all this year and you should do him the courtesy of returning the favor. I’m not telling you to be nice, just to stay away completely.” It was her turn to cock an eyebrow, a much more exceptionally executed, demeaning eyebrow that perfectly conveyed her opinion of boy-Weasley.

“And you’re going to make me leave him alone are you? He deserves everything he gets, and more. Filthy Death-Eaters deserve everything they have coming to them.” He growled out, jaw muscle clenching and unclenching. Quinn’s hand tensed on the wand in her pocket.

“You don’t know anything about Draco or his allegiance! Don’t presume to speak about things you have absolutely zero understanding of. You’re a worm compared to Drake, a piece of filth that follows in Potter’s shadow, forever wishing he was in the spotlight and never quite making it.” She shot back, green eyes flat and voice near emotionless as she spoke.

Weasley turned red, blue eyes flashing rage as he drew his wand and trained it right on her face. She had hers in hand equally as fast, raised and pointed at his center of mass. _Idiot doesn’t even know how to duel properly._ She thought bitterly, wondering if he was even worth the waste of her magic.

“You are a selfish, conceited, thoughtless prick with the most atrocious table manners, the appetite of a wild boar, and the intellectual skills of a rock. Do you really think you can beat me?” She gave a soft, mocking laugh.

It did the trick, the Weasley idiot fired off the first hex- just the way she’d wanted- and she blocked before sending a spell careening toward his chest. He deflected, though just, and shot another hex back that she expertly reversed to send soaring back his direction. The stinging hex caught the side of his face and he gave a hiss of exaggerated pain and irritation before casting rapid-fire in her direction. Spells bounced off of the walls, and her own deflections, like the silver balls in the pin-ball machine her older brother had taken her to see once in a muggle arcade and she groaned when one bounced back to strike her dead center in the middle of her back.

She dropped Weasley with a hasty petrificus just before she hit her own knees at the searing pain in her back. She had just enough time to wonder what the fuck he’d hit her with before the door to their left slammed open and an enraged Snape was staring down at them.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

A commotion broke Severus from his concentration on grading and eyes shot up to see his detainees still scrubbed vigilantly at floors and desk. There was a thud that sounded quite a lot like a body hitting stone and he sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as he stood and prepared to break up yet another altercation between what was doubtless two dunderheads in the midst of a testosterone fueled disagreement.

He was not surprised to see Ronald Weasley locked in a tight Petrificus Totalus on the floor. He was however surprised to find one of his least troublesome students, Quinn Fawley, kneeling on the floor and looking quite green.

“What is the meaning of this?!” His voice boomed over the silence of the hall. He watched as the girl’s eyes rolled, her lids fluttered wildly before she forced them open and gave him a long, dizzy look.

“The idiot attacked me, I was forced to defend myself.” She spoke quietly, her voice edged with pain he could only presume was much more acute than she displayed. He turned to glance at the students in his classroom before heaving an annoyed breath.

“Get out of here now! You are finished for the day.” He barked at them before he turned back to the witch, who was staring at the wall with a blank stare and a frown on her face. “As for you two, the infirmary will be the best option, I believe.” He grumbled as he reversed the Petrificus on Weasley and watched as the boy sprang to his feet, blue eyes glared hatefully at the blonde who still knelt on the floor.

He watched, with not a little fascination, as the blonde witch pulled herself to her feet, and swayed, but stood strong in the middle of the hall without a wince. The writhing black snake that seemed to constantly be in her company rubbed against her face, its smooth body twisting in what might have been an affectionate manner and she reached up a hand to stroke it gently.

He had to give it to the witch, she was stronger than he might have expected. Especially when she was the first to begin walking, turning her back on the two and making her way toward the stairs to the main level of the castle.

At the sight of the witch’s bare back Weasley gave a low hiss as if he were the one in pain, and Severus was forced to rush forward, stripping his robes as he moved before he hooked them across the young woman’s shoulders and stopped her with firm hands on those narrow shoulders.

“I do not wish to alarm you, Ms. Fawley, but I believe your injuries are more severe than you realize. I will of course be forced to escort you to the infirmary.” He cast a dark look over his shoulder at a frowning Weasley. “And we shall discuss this as soon as you are well. I believe you will find yourself confined to the Hospital wing for some time.”

Quinn was shaking, the adrenaline fading as the pain rushed to assault her sense, she wondered briefly if she was going into shock, but Dante stroked his head along her cheek again and she smiled despite the pain in her back.  She couldn’t help contemplating how bad it must be for Snape to have his hands on her shoulders so gently, his robes draped over her- presumably to hide the bare expanse of her back from her destroyed dress.

 _Damn, it was one of my favorites, too._ She thought in irritation but when she turned to glare at Weasley over her shoulder she was met instead with an expanse of black cloth she had to look up from to meet intense black eyes that focused hard on the side of her head.

“Professor, I think…” Were the last words she managed to get out before her body crumpled toward the floor, eyes rolled back in her head.


	4. { Three }

“You are an absolute idiot.” Quinn woke to slate eyes staring down at her. She was on her stomach, and she could feel the fabric of a thin sheet draped over her back. She shifted her face, just so, to look up into the familiar eyes better and gave a sleepy smile. Her cheek rested on her hands folded under her face as she stared up at her favorite sharp featured person.

“Whatever do you mean? I am the smartest witch in my year, I’ll have you know.” She grinned, shifted, winced, and sucked a deep breath. Dante was wrapped comfortably around Draco’s exposed forearm, he stared at her with black eyes, tongue flicking every so often. “Ah, I knew you’d abandon me as soon as I was no longer of any use to you.” She licked dry lips as she spoke to the snake and Draco gave a dark laugh.

“You are insane! What were you thinking cornering Weasley alone!? He’s at least twice your size.” Draco scolded.

“I hadn’t intended to play fisticuffs with him, Drake.” She said back tiredly, a yawn broke her lips as a gentle, elegant fingered hand reached out to stroke the hair on the back of her head.

“It would kill me if something happened to you, Quinny, you can’t do things like that. I know you could annihilate him with magic. What did you do to make him so angry?” He rambled, she could tell he had more questions than he could keep up with, slate eyes flashed across her face and to her back.

_Must be worse than I thought for sure._

“Uck,” She groaned, wetting her lips again and looking around in search of water. “I only told him the truth. Might have been a bit too blunt for the git but everything I said was common knowledge.”

“Drink.” He held up a large pitcher of water with an extra long straw standing out of the top that she gratefully hooked her lips around.

“So, what did the idiot hit me with?” She exhaled when she’d had her fill and shifted on the bed to see Draco better while still laying on her stomach.

“It was a basic Incendeo I think, but you’d really made him mad. It burned through your clothes and gave you third degree burns on your back.” He spoke carefully, as if the news would break her.

“Okay,” Quinn cocked a prim eyebrow, “so it’s going to leave some nasty scars then, is it?”

Draco nodded but said no more, Quinn turned her eyes to stare at the starch white pillow under her in contemplation.

“It’s okay, Drake, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m not upset, I chose to go into that fight and I did exactly what I thought was right. A few scars on my back aren’t going to change my self-image.” She spoke confidently but she could see the doubt in her best friend’s eyes.

“If you’re sure. I need to go to class now, you slept through Sunday. I’ll stop by your teachers to bring you your lessons. I wouldn’t be surprised if you receive a visit from the Annoying Trio, Weasley seemed very recalcitrant, and Potter brought you a vase of flowers- I made sure they wouldn’t be here when you woke up.” He winked at this. “Granger just kind of tagged along.”

Quinn was reminded of her discovery that Granger had a thing for Snape and rolled her eyes.

“Great, thanks. Go on then, and make sure Dante gets his rat today for me?” Draco nodded at her request, looking disgusted.

“You can have him back as soon as you are ready.” Dante hissed, Draco scrunched his nose at the snake, and Quinn laughed softly as the two exited the hospital wing.

“Ms. Fawley, it is good to see you awake.” Madam Pomfrey broke Quinn from whatever reverie she’d slipped into. The stern Matron stood beside her head, holding two potions and looking grim. “I’m sorry to inform you that there will be permanent damage, you may experience a lack of sensitivity in the skin of your back, the scarring is rather extensive, and you my also experience nerve pain in some areas of the burn site.”

“Thank you for getting right to the point.” Quinn said, not sarcastically, and reached out a hand to take the first offered potion.

“You’ve not been a regular in my hospital wing, but I do remember your dislike for gentleness.” Quinn snorted.

“I can handle the truth of things, no matter what that truth may be. I need to know though, how did a simple incendeo do this?” Madame Pomfrey took the empty vial and handed Quinn the next who took the potion without question. She identified it as a pain potion by smell.

“I don’t believe we are dealing with the effects of a simple incendeo, in fact we believe Mr. Weasley has used a spell that may be of his brother’s design, though they are typically intended for prank purposes they have the potential to exact extreme damage.” Quinn nodded softly as her cheek fell back to her hands and Madam Pomfrey took the second vial.

“How long can I expect to be here?” Quinn questioned quietly, forcing back a yawn desperate to escape.

“That depends on how quickly you heal my dear. If you tear any of the newly forming scar tissue you could worsen nerve damage beneath the skin and I would prefer to keep damage to a minimum. We shall see how you feel in a few days, okay?” The witch gave her an almost comforting smile and Quinn nodded to the best of her ability from her position on the bed.

“I can handle that, thank you Madame Pomfrey.” The matron turned to leave but Quinn stopped her again. “Have my parents been informed?”

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, giving a sad look. “I’m afraid we were unable to locate your family.”

“Good.” Was the last thing Quinn said before the matron slipped out and the blonde witch fell into sleep.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Draco sat on Quinn’s bed, watching as she twisted in front of the mirror, her back facing the reflective surface and her long pale blonde hair swept over her shoulder as she stared at the thick scarring that covered more than fifty percent of her back.

She’d spent a week in the Hospital Wing healing, the entire time she’d refused any visitors other than Draco, and she’d avoided Weasley like the plague when she’d been released. The blonde had gone straight to her common room, and then her dorm to inspect the damage to her back.

She winced at the now white scar tissue, thick and bumpy it traveled between her shoulder blades down to just at her mid back. She felt a twinge, the nerve damage they’d hoped she’d avoid, on occasion when she moved but she could get used to it.

She had to.

She didn’t realize she was crying until Draco had stood and crossed the room to wrap her in a loose embrace with no regard for the fact she was topless.

“Good thing you don’t care for tits.” She laughed between sobs and Draco chuckled above her, his chin rested on the top of her head as he embraced her.

“It’s okay love, you’re beautiful no matter what. These scars don’t mean a thing, they’re just a new part of you.” He soothed as he rubbed the hair on the back of her head and neck. He wrapped his arms around her, completely embracing her slight figure and rocked slowly side to side until the sobbing stopped and she pulled back just enough to look up at him.

“I didn’t want to feel anything about it.” She managed quietly, the red of her eyes made the green appear to glow.

“It’s okay, you were severely injured and badly scarred, it will take time to adjust.” He soothed more.

“And the pain? What about that Drake, will I need pain potions for the rest of my bloody life?” He clenched his jaw at her words and let his eyes close.

“I’ll kill him.” He grumbled.

A knock on the door pulled them apart and Draco moved to answer it while Quinn found a top and pulled it delicately over her head. It was loose and didn’t brush the skin of her back, exactly as she’d hoped. There was a fifth year at the door, looking equal parts annoyed and nervous to be there.

“Professor Snape wants to see you in his office.” He looked right at her and she nodded softly, Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but the fifth year scampered away.

“Should I come with you?” Draco offered as he shut the door and turned to look at Quinn. She was pulling her hair up into a high bun. Dante slept curled loosely around her neck, his tail flicking every so often as she moved and shifted.

“No, he’ll want to give my punishment for dueling.” She chuckled and shook her head.

“If he tries to make you do manual labor tell him no.” Draco prodded her arm as he passed her and settled onto her bed again, she laughed at that.

“Right, tell Snape no. You’re a riot Drake. I’ll do what he tells me to and I won’t say a word.” She heaved a breath and winced at the pinch of motion in her back.

“He might spare you.” He crossed his arms across his chest.

“He would spare you. I’m not his beloved godson.” She cocked an eyebrow while he pursed his lips.

“Now you’re the riot.” He grumbled. “Ha- Ha.”

“Well, I’m off to my death, lock up when you leave.” She nodded as she headed to the door, shoulders straight despite the way it made her loose shirt brush her back. She would get used to it, she had to.

“Don’t let him hurt you, Quinn.” He watched her go, worry in grey eyes.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Quinn asked as soon as she was given permission to enter Professor Snape’s office. He sat behind his desk, robes discarded to hang on a rack that stood slumped in the corner of the room. He was reclined back in the large chair that occupied the space behind his desk. Black eyes bathed in shadow stared at her boredly, silken black hair fell across his shoulders and his long fingers were folded on his frock coat covered stomach. He looked… _sinful_ , dangerous.

Quinn cleared her throat as a wave of warm discomfort crawled down her throat and her eyes struggled to find purchase on the face of the dark wizard before her.

“Yes, Ms. Fawley. I believe we are due a conversation about your behavior a week ago. A decision on a suitable punishment should also be made with due haste.” He cocked an eyebrow but did not otherwise move, thin lips pressed into an even thinner line as he stared her down from his seated position. “Have a seat, Ms. Fawley, I am certain this conversation will be a long one.”

She shook her head, blonde hair swayed with the motion, Dante shifted in his position around her neck.

“If it’s all the same to you Sir I’d much rather stand.” She almost winced at the mere thought of sitting, of putting her back anywhere near the tall back of the chair sat across from Snape.

“If that is your wish.” He drawled quietly, voice seeming to carry to every corner of the otherwise empty room.

“Yes Sir, thank you.” She nodded and moved closer, to linger nearer his desk as he observed her with sharp eyes.

“I suppose you should begin with your reasoning in seeking out young Weasley then, shall we?” He waved a hand and as if on cue a tea tray appeared atop his desk, the papers shifting to a stack on the opposite side of the desk.

“If you like, Sir.” She responded, not sure how to take the encounter, her brows furrowed as what she was certain was a false sense of comfort settled over her. She could feel a gentle press against her mind and wet her lips subconsciously.

So, this was how he planned to get his answers, was it?

_Two could play at that game._


	5. { Four }

Quinn opened her mind slowly, careful not to allow her professor in at a pace that would alert him to her knowledge of his attempted entrance to begin with. It was easy to first pull thoughts of mundane things to the fore, what she should read next, how many rats Dante would need for dinner the next day, the way her hair felt swaying around her. As she felt him delve deeper, she subtly blocked the parts of her mind she had no desire for him to see, leading him without being obvious away from things unrelated to Ronald Weasley- despite their relation to certain other Weasleys.

He came first upon the memory of Draco and Quinn flying, the feeling of freedom, and then that of dread as the group of four Gryffindors came upon them on the pitch. She let him see the entire confrontation, even the bits that might have revealed a little too much about Draco’s feelings for Potter. If Snape didn’t know it already, then he was truly blind and there was nothing for it.

She traveled with him, undetected as he moved through her memories to their encounter in the hall, the one he’d stumbled upon and broken up, and then to her watching Weasley leave the Great Hall. She followed him, bated him, and dueled with him like any self-respecting Slytherin would and she blinked groggily when she felt him pull from her mind upon seeing the part where he’d entered.

Quinn was incredibly grateful for that especially, she didn’t want him to see how she’d suffered- still suffered- after the duel.

“Is everything okay Sir? You’ve gone quite silent.” She managed breathlessly, careful not to give away her knowledge of his presence in her mind.

“Yes, everything is fine, if you would please get on with your telling. I’m certain it will be _incredibly_ _thrilling_.” He sneered, and Quinn fought down her smirk. So, this was his method to ensure no one lied to him? Interesting, most students wouldn’t know even the first thing about Occlumency or Legilimency, it was only by fortune that her father was an Unspeakable and had insisted she and her siblings learn from an incredibly young age how to guard their minds. To learn one with any great proficiency a student needed to learn both and as children they had taken to the skills as fish would water, learning rapidly and with instinct rather than the difficulty that came with learning such things at a more adult age.

She relayed to him all of the information she knew he’d already seen with the acute clarity of a skilled occlumens, watching as he nodded and observed her facial expressions as she spoke.

“And how are your injuries now, Ms. Fawley?” He questioned, black eyes fixed on her face. She attempted to maintain eye contact despite the unsettling feeling he provoked, one that he knew without entering her mind exactly what was going on.

“I am adjusting, sir.” Quinn answered with a confidence she didn’t necessarily feel.

“And this adjustment is the reason you refuse to sit, I assume.” He prodded dark eyes still burning through her flesh right to her core.

“Nothing more than slight discomfort.” She kept her chin up despite the overwhelming urge to look away.

“Then you won’t protest detentions spent harvesting nightshade?” It was a challenge, one Quinn refused to bow to.

“Of course, sir.” Snape cocked an eyebrow at her but said no more. Instead he dismissed her with a week’s detention assignment, under his observation, picking low growing nightshade.  She didn’t think it could get much worse than that.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Severus watched the young woman leave his office, her eyes firm and her shoulders set. He’d been prepared to be lenient with the witch, she was one of his Slytherins after all, and an excellent student. She was first in her year and a damned good potioneer, he was certain she’d be excellent- perhaps even surpassing him, given time.

But, she’d just been so damned stubborn, and wasn’t it always like a witch to be so bloody proud. She’d walked out without a flinch, even though he knew she had to be in pain- he’d seen her back when it was fresh and raw- he’d been the one to transport her to Poppy, to oversee her potions until he was certain she was stable.

He leaned back in his chair, his thumbs fidgeting on his chest as he stared at the door she’d exited through. He hadn’t intended to give her a task like picking nightshade, he hadn’t intended to subject her to more than a bit of grading. Perhaps he would have made her tutor some struggling Slytherin younger years, take away her books- the ones she thought she was getting away with reading through his classes. He just had to be the Slytherin bastard though, didn’t he?

He might have spared the young woman a bit of pain, but instead he’d railed against her show of pride and strength. And wouldn’t he have done the same were their positions reversed?

A knock on his office door startled him from his thoughts and he sat up quickly, rearranging his appearance and standing to pull on his robes. “Enter.” He said, when he was certain he was fit to see the newcomer, he’d left himself exposed to Quinn Fawley, he would not do the same for any other student- save perhaps Draco.

“Professor Snape? I’d hoped we could discuss the potions assignment Professor Slughorn gave out. I’m not entirely certain of the creative process.” The bushy head of one Hermione Granger pushed itself into his office followed by a muggle clothing clad body.

“Ms. Granger, wouldn’t it be pertinent to discuss this issue with Professor Slughorn as he is the current Potions Professor of Hogwarts? I highly doubt there is anything I can tell you that he cannot.” Severus sneered, black eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Oh, but sir, if you’ll just give me a moment…” She tried but there was another knock at his door before it was very rudely flung open. Quinn Fawley stood on the other side, green eyes wide, Draco stood on her left, grey eyes burning with rage. Well, that hadn’t taken very long.

“I apologize Ms. Granger, but it appears you will need to speak with Professor Slughorn after all. Have a nice evening.” She barely protested in her confusion at the situation. Severus watched as Draco shuffled the blonde witch in, the black snake about her neck hissing in protest, and shoved the bushy haired brunette out. She was about to speak when the door slammed in her face and Severus gave a huff of irritation.

“What is the meaning of this, Mr. Malfoy!?” He made certain to shout loud enough for the Granger girl to hear and know that he was none too pleased at the intrusion. Fawley stood with her arms crossed comfortingly across her chest, blonde locks hanging in her pale face and light green eyes wide.

“She’s gone Severus, you can drop the act.” Draco hissed as he plopped into a seat in front of the desk. Severus heaved a put-upon breath and slipped the robes from his shoulders to hang up once more.

“What is it Draco, you cannot possibly believe storming in here and acting like your father in a tizzy could do any good for any one.” He slumped tiredly into his chair and watched his godson with a cocked eyebrow. “Lucius Malfoy is the king of the tizzy, and I’ve endured his fits far too many times to be weak to his son.”

“I’m not in a tizzy.” Draco protested, looking offended.

“He’s upset about my detentions.” Fawley rolled her eyes, full lips pursed as she stared straight at him. Her ivy eyes were not nearly so hard as he might have expected. She wasn’t angry with him like Draco was, then?

“And what do you hope to achieve, son?” He raised both eyebrows as he turned back to the stormy eyes of his godson.

“I hope to achieve a bit of fairness on your part. You know what happened to her and you know she can’t handle picking herbs, even if she won’t admit it.” He shot directly at the witch when she opened her mouth to protest. Severus could hear her teeth click when her mouth snapped shut again.

“Is this true, Ms. Fawley, do you require _special treatment_?” He cocked an eyebrow, Draco gave a low growling sound.

“Cut the shite Severus! You know as well as I do she won’t admit it, and if she did it would be a show of weakness.” Severus kept his eyes narrowed on the blonde witch, even as she seemed to sink further into the corner of the room. He knew she was a shy witch, had seen it for himself in her everyday interactions and the way she avoided most of her peers, he hadn’t realized she was quite that shy, however.

“Perhaps instead you would be better suited to grading low level essays and overseeing the detentions of first and second years?” Severus cocked an eyebrow at the witch who was watching him with a mix of curiosity and apprehension on her face.

“Only if that is what you deem suitable, Sir.” Came her quiet response, she finally gave in and broke eye contact, ivy eyes flitted away from his own as he watched her.

“Good, it is settled then.” Severus sat up in his chair and let his elbows rest on top of his desk, fingers steepled in front of his face.

“Good.” Draco nodded firmly. Ms. Fawley straightened her back and winced almost imperceptibly.

“You should get some rest, Ms. Fawley. Do you require a potion to assist you?” He asked, moving to stand and retrieve a few pain potions and sleep aids should she need them.

“I…” The witch started but was cut off by Draco speaking.

“Yes, she needs something for pain and sleep.” Draco interrupted her, a hand held out for the desired potions.

“Drake…” She trailed but stopped almost as soon as she’d started. Teeth bit into a full lower lip and she glanced at Severus before looking away again. “Okay, let’s just go.”

Severus summoned a few vials of each potion and handed them off to his godson. Draco glanced to Ms. Fawley before sighing and giving a soft nod.

“Thank you, godfather.” He bowed his blonde head respectfully and turned to the now fidgeting witch who stood by the door.

“Thank you, Sir.” The witch muttered softly before she left the room, Draco in tow.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

“You are a terrible person.” Quinn grumbled as she situated herself on her stomach atop her bed. Her arms were crossed under her head as she stared at a smirking Draco who stood near the door to her room. Her roommates had long since given up keeping Draco out of their dorm, instead the two girls she shared a room with often waited until later in the evening to join her in their dorm.

“Not really, you can’t have expected me to just leave it be.” He cocked an eyebrow and smirked deviously, grey eyes glinted in the soft candlelight that lit the room.

“I never expect you to leave anything be. That was the most embarrassing experience of my life! And did you see Granger’s face when you slammed the door on her? She looked like a kicked puppy, you know she has a thing for Snape.” Draco snorted at her words and shook his head.

“She’ll be sorely disappointed.” Draco trotted over and sat on the bed beside her prone form. “Severus hasn’t so much as looked sideways at a woman, witch or otherwise, since I’ve known him. He’s never brought anyone home for Christmas, never brought round a date for Sunday supper when mum went through that phase. He’s completely immune to the opposite sex.”

“Are you implying the professor is gay?” Quinn cocked an eyebrow now, a curious cross between a grimace and a scowl on her face.

“Absolutely not. He just isn’t interested at all. And why should you care at any rate?” He stared at her hard. “You don’t honestly think he could ever see anything in the obnoxious little swot, do you?” He looked worried, Quinn smirked.

“Of course he could, she’s intelligent and when she’s gotten a bit older I’m sure she’ll calm down quite a lot. She could match him intellectually, give him stimulating conversation, and I’m certain she will continue to grow into her looks, she’s not the awkward little swot she used to be.” Quinn fought her urge to shrug as she looked up at her best friend from under her hair.

Draco nodded as if in consideration. “Well then, for that matter he could fall head over heels for you, Quinny, if we’re basing our assessment solely on intellect and looks.” Quinn blushed bright red despite herself.  
“I don’t think so, Drake.”

 

 


	6. { Five }

“Welcome, Ms. Fawley. I hope you are prepared to read atrocious essays written by prepubescent dunderheads.” Quinn giggled at the greeting she received from professor Snape as she entered his classroom and sat her bag on one of the many tables that occupied the room.  Snape smirked at her but said no more as he motioned to a desk with a stack of papers atop it.

She settled into the chair behind the table cautiously and removed Dante from his place on her forearm to place him a bit higher up, on her shoulder, he could choose his own destination from there. She summoned her quill and a jar of red ink to avoid hurting her back moving and shifting to retrieve it. Quinn settled in to her seat, unstoppered her ink, and set to work under Snape’s scrutinizing gaze.

She worked silently and efficiently until eventually the professor fell into work of his own and the only sound to be heard was the scratch of quills on parchment.

It must have been at least two hours by Quinn’s estimation before she looked up from her grading and moved to push her arms out in front of her in a languid stretch. Her stomach growled, and obsidian eyes looked up from beneath raised black eyebrows to stare at her pointedly.

“Perhaps it is time for your supper, Ms. Fawley?” Snape smirked at her blush.

“Sorry sir, I missed lunch today.” She smiled shyly.

“Yes, well perhaps if you pulled your head from your books on occasion that wouldn't happen.” He cocked at impetuous eyebrow and Quinn felt herself blush deeper. She wasn't aware he paid that much attention to her.

 “I'm sorry sir, should I instead attempt to be vapid and uneducated as many of my house mates seem to be?” Quinn raised both eyebrows, a small smile played at her lips.

“Wouldn't you then be better received by your housemates and the student body as a whole if such action was taken? I'm quite aware of your reputation of resident snob and unapproachable book worm.” Snape smirked this time while Quinn furrowed her brows.

“And why should I care what the general public thinks of me sir?  Would I make a better student? Find a more lucrative career?  I hardly think the opinion of school children will have the greatest impact on my life.” The blonde replied simply, green eyes twinkled her amusement.

“You would be surprised how much those school children can change your life.” He watched her closely, black eyes sparked an interest she’d never seen there before.

“I should find my future elsewhere then, is that it?  I'm not opposed to escaping Scotland for new lands.  Maybe an island where I can experiment on my potions in peace, or a jungle filled with innumerable new ingredients.  Is that what you would do?” She watched him closely now, pale eyes intense.

“I might have, had I been clever enough to see so far into the future.” He said, almost solemnly, and Quinn gave him a soft smile.

“You still can, sir. I don't presume to know your place in this war that seems to approach too quickly but I do know it's never too late to change your life. It's just your decision to make.” He scoffed at her.

“A decision implies free will, my bonds are chosen, the school and her students. I know your parents have chosen to leave the country for safer lands but that is not a choice afforded to us all.” He almost snarled in his reply, but Quinn remained stoic.

“Draco says the same thing. No disrespect sir, but you're both incredibly wrong.” She stood and shuffled her papers into a neat stack. “I've finished grading and I should get to the great hall before the elves shut up for the evening. Thank you for the conversation sir.”

The blonde witch made her way to the door, stopping just as she reached the handle to look over her shoulder. “It wouldn’t hurt to consider, Professor. A life far from all of this darkness, all of this bloodshed. I’ll stay through to the end either way, but my brother leaves as soon as he finishes Hogwarts, and my parents have made their choice. You can make yours as well.”

“And you have decided to hang on until the end, have you?” He questioned darkly, obsidian eyes trained on her face.

“I have decided that my place is here, at Draco’s side. I’ll help him survive if it’s the last thing _I_ do.” She turned and left, leaving the dark wizard in silent contemplation.

Perhaps if he’d had a friend so loyal his life would have turned out differently as well.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

“Quinn, we need to talk.” The blonde witch turned to see her younger brother standing behind her where she sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

“Oh, Sullivan!  Is everything okay?” Green eyes noted his disheveled appearance, down to his sandy hair that stuck up in all directions and his open robes displaying a yellow Hufflepuff shirt. “What’s wrong?” She stood, spinning to look up into the pinched features of his face. His light green eyes, a mirror image of her own were brimmed with tears.

“Did someone really hurt you?” He asked, Quinn’s stomach dropped, he was a tenderhearted boy and always had been. That was exactly why she hadn’t wanted him to know. “Did Ron Weasley really do it? He came and told me he was sorry that he'd want someone to apologize if they hurt his sister…”

Sullivan was only a bit taller than Quinn, both taking after parents who would be considered smaller than average. Their father, for all his bluster was such a short statured man he was often overlooked in a crowd, their mother was just a hair shorter than the man himself.

Draco turned to cast a concerned look on them, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m fine.  Yes, I dueled Ron Weasley, and won I’ll have you know. And yes, I was injured but it's nothing for you to worry about Sully.” Quinn reassured as she brought up a comforting hand to rest on her brother’s shoulder.

“Papa would be furious.”

“Papa won't find out.” She gave the boy a stern look and he frowned but nodded anyway. Being the youngest of six had him well accustomed to keeping secrets.

“Please don't leave me out of the loop again Quinn, I’m supposed to be looking out for you.” He huffed after a short silence and Quinn smiled.

“I suppose Philip told you that did he?” The boy nodded in answer. “Well I'm the older one here so why don't I look after you?” She pressed with a raised eyebrow and mischievous smirk.

“Phil says you're the only girl so it's our job to look after you.”

“Phil is paranoid.” Quinn laughed him off and motioned back to the Hufflepuff table. “Back to your friends now.  I promise I'll say something if anything else happens.” She promised and then took her seat to watch him make his way back to his table. She'd watch to make sure no one said anything to him about talking to her before she left the hall with Draco.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Quinn scowled at her best friend standing across from her as he preened like the bloody peacock he was.

“If you aren't ready in five minutes, I'm going without you.”  She glared at him through his reflection and he smirked.

“You can't rush perfection, Quinny. This is the first house gathering of the year.” Draco grinned, Quinn rolled her eyes in response.

“You’re already going to have all of _his_ attention. Trust me, he won't know what hit him.” Quinn smiled back, and it was true, Draco looked perfect in his tight trousers and button-down silk shirt. Bright green like Potter’s eyes it stood against his pale skin gorgeously. His hair was flawlessly styled, without the product that had once made it so hard and kept looking.

“Really? It’s not too much is it? I want him to notice me, but I don’t want to seem desperate.” He shifted a lock of blonde hair behind his ear nervously.

“Truly, you look positively edible.” Quinn cooed with not just a little sarcasm and Draco huffed at her. “Who’s chaperoning the gathering tonight? Please say it's Flitwick, he’s the most relaxed professor.”

“Sorry love, Severus lost a bet so it’s his night.” Draco hummed adjusting his collar for the hundredth time by Quinn’s estimation.

“Fabulous…” Quinn heaved a sigh. She hadn’t been face to face with the professor outside of class since their rather tense discussion.

“Just avoid him for the night if you can't stand to see him.” Draco commented offhandedly. Quinn flinched, it wasn't that she couldn't stand him.  In fact, she was concerned that with the shift in her thoughts about the surly professor she was shifting into the dangerous territory of NOT wanting to avoid professor Snape at all.

Draco watched her with keen eyes through the mirror, interest sparkling in his grey gaze. “Something you'd like to share with the class, Quinny?” he turned, cocked a pale eyebrow, and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Only if you're ready to participate in story time.” Her own green eyes flashed, and Draco flushed.

“Fine, we’ll have our talk tomorrow. So long as you promise to tell me what is going on in that lovely little head of yours.” Draco pursed his lips.

“Deal.” Quinn nodded as she reached up to stroke the black snake around her neck. At least she would know soon what was truly bothering her best friend.

 


	7. { Six }

Quinn was bored, very incredibly bored. She sat in a large wingback chair with a book in her lap, watching as Draco spoke with other sixth and seventh years occupying a large empty classroom that had become the gathering room. The parties, or gatherings had been established as a way to encourage inter-house relations, to encourage friendships among students from other houses. Quinn thought it was a good idea- in fact it had been in her first year that the students had voted the practice in with heavy support from Professor Dumbledore.

She flicked her eyes across the room to see boy Weasley staring at her, looking like a kicked puppy. Potter was beside him, staring at something across the room, her eyes followed his gaze to find it resting on a chuckling Draco. She couldn’t help her smirk. Maybe the idiot was finally taking notice of her very infatuated friend.

Quinn fidgeted with a page of her book and smiled as she felt Dante shift from his perch around her neck. He slithered, moving down across her shoulder to her arm before he finally came to a stop wrapped around her wrist where she could see him. She stroked him affectionately until a figure moved into her line of sight, Draco was holding a mug of butterbeer looking down at her without an ounce of amusement on his face.

“You are not seriously going to spend the entire evening in this chair watching the fun, are you?” One blonde eyebrow was cocked and there was a smirk on his face.

“No, I thought I might give it another hour and then leave.” She deadpanned, green eyes glimmering amusement. Draco huffed pushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

“You are ridiculous.”

“Thank you.” She shot back cheekily, a smile on her lips. “On a side note, I’ve noticed someone watching you.” She winked this time as she glanced around Draco to see Potter staring intently at the blonde’s back.

Draco cocked an eyebrow but didn’t turn around, realizing that would give them away.

“Who? Someone I would like to be watching me, I hope.” He smirked.

“But of course, someone you _really_ want to watch you.” She smirked back and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Then perhaps I will mingle more and see if I can get a bit closer.” Draco winked before turning to walk away.

Quinn rolled her eyes at his back and closed her book with an exhaled breath.

“You do not seem to be enjoying the festivities, Ms. Fawley.” A low voice drawled from behind her and she turned her head to see Professor Snape, he was standing with his arms crossed behind his back and a hard look on his face as he observed the other students.

“I would say I enjoy these events as much as you do, sir.” She smirked at the slight quirk of the corner of his lips.

“I highly doubt that anyone could dislike these events as much as I do.” He cocked an eyebrow as black eyes turned to settle on her face. Quinn wrinkled her nose and gave a shrug.

“If you say so sir, I would have to assert that my dislike is second only to yours, then.” She said.

“That I will give you, Ms. Fawley.” He responded, and Dante hissed and coiled more tightly around her wrist.

Quinn shifted her gaze to her front to see the tall figure of the redheaded boy-Weasley looming over her.

“Can I help you?” She cocked an eyebrow, she could feel Snape shifting, moving back and away.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Very astute of you, and why could that be, I wonder?” Came her sarcastic response.

“You started it with me, anyway I just want to say I’m sorry.”

“Apology received,” Quinn stood, forcing the redhead back and away from her some despite the fact he loomed over her. “And stay away from my brother.” She walked away, leaving the boy standing there, staring at her back, gob smacked.

“You aren’t going to give the boy a chance, are you?” The professor commented when Quinn came to stand beside where he leaned against the wall. He had his arms crossed across his chest and all-seeing eyes scanned the crowd.

“I don’t see why I should and going to my little brother killed any sympathy I might’ve had.” She responded simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Hm.” Was his only response.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Quinn sat with her knees to her chest watching as her best friend paced back and forth across the patch of dying grass they had claimed as their own for the day. Draco was tired from the gathering the night before and the circles under his eyes showed it. The wind blew Quinn’s bun atop her head and she could feel Dante shift in his perch around it.

She watched patiently with her chin on her knees as Draco paced, stopped, opened his mouth as if to speak, and then began to pace again.

“I think Snape is sexy!” She finally blurted after what she thought had to be his thirtieth turn. He stopped dead, swiveled his head slowly to face her, and stared slack-jawed at the blonde witch.

“Y-y-you…what?” he furrowed his brow, dumbstruck.

“I said I think your godfather is sexy.” She deadpanned, “In fact I would love to jump his dark, mysterious, malicious bones.”

“Severus? Severus Snape? You’re serious?” Quinn shrugged at his response.

“Not sure how it happened but yeah, him.” She shrugged again from her curled position on the ground.

“Okay then, well- My turn now then, is it?” He turned to face her and sank to the ground, sitting directly across from her as she watched him closely.

“If you think you can manage to get it out.” Quinn smirked, Dante made his way from around her bun to her neck, his flesh cold against her own and she realized he needed her body heat.

“We’re coming back to this Severus business though, mark my words.” Draco cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his legs beneath him.

“Of course, love, now out with it, what has been bothering you?” She urged gently, voice soft and melodic.

“The Dark Lord wants me to kill Dumbledore.” He muttered, resignedly and immediately Quinn’s eyes shot around them to check the area.

“You can’t be serious?!” She gasped a breath, going onto her hands and knees to crawl almost right into Draco’s lap, starting at him nose to nose.

“He has threatened mother and father should I fail, we will all make our way onto his less-favorable list.” He muttered, voice husky with restrained tears.

“Oh Drake!” Quinn dove forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging him tightly and stroking the back of his head. He sat, his arms limp at his sides as wicked tears that betrayed him tumbling down his cheeks. “Everything will be okay! You aren’t going to kill Dumbledore.” She said firmly in his ear and he tensed.

“I’ve been working on a cabinet that has a twin in Hogsmeade- to let the Death Eaters into the castle, it must be complete as soon as possible, and I will be marked by my birthday.” His voice was hollow and suddenly it all made sense to Quinn, his distance, the dark circles under his eyes, the way he seemed so fragile.

“No. No that is not going to happen.”

“But mother and father…”

“You wanted to be one of them once, didn’t you?” Quinn asked, pulling back from her best friend and looking him right in the eyes, pale green on stormy grey.

“I did, but- you know I’ve changed, you know I’ve seen how wrong they were.” He seemed to almost plead, and Quinn stroked his cheek gently with a soft hand. Dante shifted, his body hanging out in the air until he settled on the blonde boy’s shoulder.

“Lucius and Narcissa have made their choices, they have to live with the consequences. Draco, there is still time for you, time to stop the madness. For Merlin’s sakes Drake! Think of your future, of _Potter_! How will you ever be together if you do this?”

“I know that Quinn! I know! What choice do I have? He’ll kill them!” Draco tried to scream but his voice was hoarse, there was a lump in his throat.

“I don’t think he will. Lucius has been loyal for a long time, and Narcissa, she can take care of herself, she is a Black after all. They’ve driven themselves into this cage Draco, they must be the ones to break out. You cannot free them from this. What do you think he will force you to do next knowing the sway he holds over you?” Quinn stood, staring down at him from her standing position was odd, she was so accustomed to looking up at the blonde. “No! I won’t let it happen. Destroy that cabinet, burn it so that it can no longer be used.”

“I can’t!”

“You most certainly can, and if you don’t, I will find it and burn it myself.” She stamped her foot, watching as Dante wound around Draco’s neck as if to provide comfort. The blonde stroked the black snake thoughtlessly with a heavy sigh. A sigh that held the weight of the world. “Does Snape know about this?”

“I don’t know.” He responded with a shrug. “I would assume he does.”

“Well, then I will speak with you later. I have a professor to speak with.” Quinn turned on her heel, Draco caught her by calling her name softly.

“Don’t get expelled.”

“I’m going to be much worse than expelled if the man cannot help me figure out a way to help you. Especially if he knows and is allowing you to go through with this.” She turned back toward the castle, strides long despite short legs.

“Your witch is a dangerous woman.” Draco muttered to Dante, who only hissed and wrapped himself more comfortably beneath the blonde wizard’s collar. “Very dangerous.”

 


	8. { Seven }

Severus was not surprised when the door to his office was very rudely thrown open. He was surprised however, not to see Draco standing on the other side but a very small, very blonde, very red-faced Quinn Fawley.

He leaned back in his seat, black eyes trained on the fuming girl and cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes, Ms. Fawley?” He spoke, the young woman entered and slammed the door behind her.

“Right now, you are not my professor you are my best friend’s Godfather and I want to know. _Right_ _now_. Do you know what _they’ve_ asked Drake to do?” Her full lips pressed into a thin line and her green eyes flamed in a way Severus couldn’t remember ever having seen.

“I haven’t…” He began but she held up a hand.

“I respect you, not only as a professor and head of Slytherin but as a man that has Draco’s best interests in mind, more than his useless parents, more than our basket case Headmaster. You care about him more than anyone else in his life- even _I_ can admit that. So, before you lie to me, or try to use your Slytherin guile why don’t you just be straight with me and tell me what the _fuck_ is going on.” She put both hands on her hips and green eyes burned through him.

“Any risk to Draco has already been dealt with. I am of course privy to his task and have no intention of allowing him to taint his soul in such a way.” Severus spoke evenly and watched as the blonde witch deflated into a chair in front of his desk, all of her ire falling to an exhausted posture.

“Thank Merlin, I thought- Gods it would kill him to do what they’ve asked of him.” Her eyes closed as she leant forward to press her head between her knees in a futile attempt to stave off a bout of nausea.

“You realize of course, Ms. Fawley, that it did not benefit anyone in this situation for Draco to divulge this information to you, do you not?” Severus was met once more with those sharp green eyes as the witch brought her head up to look him dead in the face. It was rare anyone looked him in the eye, no less a student. He found that he wanted to occlude as he would for the Dark Lord and had to remind himself briefly that a witch so young was no threat to his mind’s secrets, no matter how piercing her gaze.

“Of course I realize that. Just as you and anyone else who knows us should have realized he would eventually tell me.” She held his gaze and Severus shifted in his seat, sitting up higher to gain at least his height advantage over her. The witch had a disarming way of staring him down- one he was not accustomed to.

“He has put you both in danger.” Severus watched her unflinching face closely as he spoke the truth of the matter. The blonde simply shrugged her shoulders softly and gave him a long look.

“Aren’t we all in danger, anyway?” A blonde eyebrow cocked.

“More danger than necessary.” He shot back, still watching her impassive face for any sign of the fear she _should_ be feeling.

“Perhaps.” She stood, giving him a long look before she made her way toward the door. “I will of course be here for my detention later this evening. Thank you for consulting with me, Professor.” The quick change of her tone and demeanor might have surprised him (if anything could surprise him anymore).

He nodded, as if the girl hadn’t just burst into his office and all but verbally assaulted him.

“Promptly at eight, Ms. Fawley.” Came his response as she opened the door. On the other side stood Hermione Granger, her fist raised and poised to knock, and the blonde shot him a knowing look over her shoulder- as if she’d expected the girl to be there.

“Hello Sir! I hope I’m not interrupting anything!” She brushed a bushy lock of brown hair behind her ear and Severus scowled. Couldn’t they just leave him be for one day?

“Nothing at all, Granger, I was just leaving.” He could hear the smirk in Fawley’s voice as she left, and he certainly didn’t miss the way her hips swayed as she sashayed from his office.

Gods, witches. They’d be the death of him.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

 Quinn heaved a breath as she stared down at the plate in front of her. She was in the great hall, having supper before her detention with Professor Snape. It was difficult just pretending to eat, especially with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of her and Draco nowhere to be seen.

He’d hidden himself away in his dormitory after she’d found him to bring him up to speed on her talk with Snape and his relief had been nearly palpable. She had seen the tension drain from his shoulders herself before he’d handed her Dante- who now rested comfortably around her neck- and slinked back into his room for a bit of proper sleep, no doubt. She didn’t blame him, not in the slightest, it was only that her mind was moving at what felt like light speed and she couldn’t seem to slow her thoughts no matter how she worked them around in her head.

Her parents were in hiding, and even she didn’t know where they were. Her brothers were also in hiding- those who didn’t work for the Aurors- and Draco was deep in the midst of a death eater family with strong ties to the most dangerous wizard the wizarding world had seen since Grindelwald.

Quinn was at a loss, she felt like she needed to do something. To take some action against the things happening around her. Her peers were joining the death eaters, or training to fight them, her best friend was given a command by the dark-bastard himself, and she was sitting staring at a plate fish and chips feeling like an utter waste of space.

She could feel the twitch in her nerve endings creeping up, the compression in her chest that seemed to wrap around her lungs. Next came the irritated feeling that made her throat itch and her shoulders tense and cited another episode of her long-battled anxiety. She was on the verge of a panic attack and she couldn’t seem to find a way to calm herself.

The slither of Dante around her neck did not work its usual magic of stopping the ever-strengthening pained feeling in her chest and she surreptitiously curled her hands into such tight fists that her fingernails bit into the tender flesh of her palms. Her heart was racing, lungs constricted, she could feel a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead and with an abruptness that startled the behemoths on either side of her she shoved away from the table and stood.

Fleeing the great hall with as much composure as she could while moving at a pace that ensured she wouldn’t break down in front of every dining student in attendance she made her way as quickly as she could toward the exit of the school. She swallowed desperately around the knot of rising bile in her throat and fought the tears pricking her eyes, her abandoned bag remained at the Slytherin table as she burst out of the building and into the chilled autumn evening air.

Her knees met the ground several feet from the castle and she heaved deep breaths trying to find and gain her composure. She didn’t have a sense of whether or not anyone had followed her, or even if she’d been noticed. She could only focus on her breathing- the attempt through hiccupping sobs, and the futile struggle against the tears that forced their way down her cheeks and fell onto the ground in front of her.

She fumbled in her pockets with shaking hands when she finally felt she could move, and a few shrunken bottles clinked between her fingers in the right pocket of her robes. She pulled out three vials, each a different color, with a different purpose, and snatched up one that held a sparkling silver liquid. Her wand hand shook as she returned it to its original size, the motion of her wand and spell taking several attempts before she managed to get it right and snatch the bottle up to uncork it. As soon as the calming draught had settled heavily into her stomach she could breathe, her shaking lessening and then stopping all-together.

Her knees ached from her position on the ground and she closed her eyes for a long moment to relieve the sting the tears had provoked as she tried to force her breathing to something that resembled normal. Soon she felt the prickling feeling in her every nerve ending fade and she sat back onto her bum so she could stretch her legs out in front of her.

She looked up to see the night sky stretched out above her, endless stars gleaming from their positions in the dark abyss. Wetting her lips, she watched the stars for a long moment, allowing herself to find complete relief from the panic attack that had assaulted her only a short instant before. Quinn swallowed, testing the feeling in her throat and heaved a breath of relief that the knot of tension seemed to have left her and she shifted forward to grasp the two bottles she’d left on the ground and deposit them back into her robe pocket.

“You’re okay then?” A voice startled her, and she managed- just barely- to avoid jumping as she turned to look over her shoulder.

She was surprised to see Potter there, his hands shoved in muggle jean pockets and his eyes intent on her curious face.

“Salazar, Potter! What are you doing out here?” She almost groaned at the hoarse rasp of her voice from the recently released constriction in her throat but managed to remain stoic.

“You rushed out of the great hall and I thought something might be wrong with- well, it doesn’t matter. You’re okay then?” Quinn cocked an eyebrow at his broken sentence, the way she shifted from foot to foot.

“You were worried about Draco.” She didn’t ask, it was an assertion and she knew she was correct by the tensing of Potter’s shoulders.

“And if I was?” He shot back defensively, the firelight behind him blocked what she was certain would be the flash of those bright green eyes he was famous for.

“I would say good for you, you’ve finally pulled your head out of your arse.” She stood and brushed herself off, just managing not to sway on her feet. Dante curled more tightly about her throat and she wet her lips again as she cocked an eyebrow at a now furiously blushing Potter. “I have a detention to get to, don’t stay out too long Potter, lots of beasties that would love to get their teeth in you out here.” She added as she walked past him, her voice taking on a campfire quality as she passed him into the school and made her way towards the dungeons.

She couldn’t help the smirk that played on her lips as she walked.

Draco was going to be ecstatic.

 

 


	9. { Eight }

Quinn stared at the large door in front of her with wide eyes. “So, this is where you’ve been disappearing to?” She questioned Draco, turning her gaze momentarily to stare at the blonde wizard.

“Yes, the cabinet is in here, it is a storage room full of old junk, but it is also the room of requirement- apparently it gives you whatever you need. We need the storage room, the vanishing cabinet I was instructed to repair is in here. I’ll show it to you, but Quinn- I can’t- I can’t stay for what you plan to do.” He broke into a whisper and she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, pale green eyes brimmed with understanding.

“I know Drake, don’t worry, I’ll take care of it and no one will ever know it was you who told me about it. If worst comes to worst, I used Legilimens on you and extracted the information.” She reassured with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, everyone will know it was all me, I’ll shout it from the rooftops if I have to.”

“You really don’t have to do this.” He swallowed and opened the door, Quinn shrugged.

“I really do. No way am I letting Death Eaters get into the castle if I can do something about it, and no way am I letting you complete such a terrible task when you have no desire to do it.” She walked right at his side, her fingers finding his as she clasped their hands together tightly. “Besides, how would Potter feel if you betrayed the school like that? No, it will never do for your future romance to be involved in such treachery.” She winked this time and Draco rolled his eyes as he led her, by the hand, to the vanishing cabinet he’d been instructed to repair. It was a slow process, and he wasn’t nearly finished with it.

He nodded at the cabinet and Quinn gave him a nod of acknowledgement back before she stood on her toes to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Run along now, it’s time for the big kids to play with fire.” She smirked and winked at the blonde who only rolled his eyes.

“You have a bit of a destructive streak, don’t you?” He released her hand and took a step back, readying himself to turn for the door.

“I’m about to.” Quinn grinned and turned toward the cabinet with her wand drawn, she listened as Draco left and the door closed before she wet her lips and smirked at the blasted cabinet. Casting a spell to avoid catching the other furniture around the cabinet ablaze she pursed her lips at the cabinet and cocked an eyebrow. “Incendeo.” She called and watched with extreme satisfaction as the wood burned and crackled to ash.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Quinn was shocked to find herself pulled into a dark corridor as she was making her way toward the Slytherin common room. Instead of thrusting her against the brick wall as she anticipated however, the shadowed person held her firm, one arm around her shoulders while a hand came up to cover her mouth and stifle any sound she might have attempted to emit. Dante hissed from his position around her neck and struck at the hand, sinking sharp fangs into the hand that covered her mouth, but its owner did not pull away.

She wiggled, trying to fight the firm grasp but whoever held her was much larger, and physically stronger than she was. She forced the calm of Occlumens over herself to keep the panic at bay, knowing a panic attack could strike at any moment in such a situation.

“Have you bloody well lost your mind, _girl_?” Quinn instantly recognized the familiar, growling voice and stilled as she allowed her body to relax. She brought up a hand to stroke Dante’s back, prompting the snake to release the hand and earning a hiss from the wizard who grasped her.

It had been three days since she’d burned the vanishing cabinet, she supposed word had finally gotten to snake face.

She cocked an eyebrow, certain he couldn’t see the action, and shrugged her shoulders much as his grasp would allow in what she hoped came across as an “I can’t speak with you holding my mouth” motion.

The hand eased away, not too far in case she planned to scream- she supposed- and she took a deep breath. “Whatever do you mean, sir?” She cooed, innocently as possible and if the low growl was anything to go by, he wasn’t buying it.

“Idiot girl, you could cost Draco his life.” He hissed, Quinn wet her lips and tried to find the professor’s eyes in the darkened space.

“No, you must really think me unworthy or Slytherin if you think it is so simple. Of course, we have safeguards in place, I’m no fool.” Quinn crossed her arms across her chest despite their close proximity.

“And yet here I stand questioning that very idea.” He scoffed and released her shoulders; his arms fell to his sides as he stared her down- best he could in the dark.

“Don’t let him go back there.” She couldn’t change the pleading note to her voice as she grasped the hand Dante had bitten and brought it up closer to her face to inspect the bite.

“What are you doing?” She could hear the raise of his eyebrow in his tone and shook her head as she whispered a wandless healing spell over his hand, a simple one, easy to channel without the wand. “I certainly cannot stop his involvement, not with his father’s insistence.”

“He doesn’t deserve this path.” Both of her small hands grasped his one larger.

“On that we can both agree, Ms. Fawley.” He tugged his hand away gently and stepped back, further from the witch and her soft scent.

“Then let me do what I can for him.” She spoke quietly, her eyes fixed on his face despite the dark. Dante curled more tightly around her neck.

“And if your help leads to his untimely demise?” His own voice lowered, she could feel dark eyes pressing against her walls, she had no doubt she would have been forced to let him into her head if he could see her eyes. Otherwise she risked exposing her abilities.

“I won’t be alive to see it, I’ll die keeping him alive, Professor.” Her voice was firm, the wizard before her hissed a breath.

“They will come for you.” He growled out, Quinn shrugged- though the motion was near unnoticeable in the dark.

“Let them come.” She spoke, resolved.

“Are you certain you were not meant for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Mad witch, where is the self-preservation in this?” His tone was dark, accusatory

“I didn’t say I would go down without a fight.” She responded coolly.

“To your dorm then, Ms. Fawley. I see no sense will be spoken to you this night.” He stepped back further and motioned with a shadowed arm.

“Or any other, I assure you, Professor.” She nodded and then left, head held high as she made her way to the Slytherin dorms.

Quinn ignored the sneers and glares of housemates as she entered and made a beeline to her room, not giving them a chance to confront her. Everyone in her house had found out almost immediately after all, if not from the Dark Worm himself then from their families, she was the only logical answer- the only blood traitor close enough to Draco to figure out what he was doing and stop him.

This had of course put a damper on their public relationship as he was forced to shun her in front of the rest of their house. Still, they had been finding a way, and she had no doubt they would continue to.

Not to mention it was only a matter of time before he and Potter finished their gravitation to one another and Draco found himself on the outs, and on the run. She wanted to give him this calm before the storm for as long as she could.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Severus paced, first to the door of his chambers, and then back to his chair as he contemplated what exactly he would do about Quinn bloody Fawley. The witch had seriously messed up- in his mind, and in the mind of the Dark Lord. Albus of course found her fiery defense of Draco intriguing. Of course.

She would require supervision, observation, and she would not be able to leave the grounds for any reason if she wanted to keep her life. The Dark Lord was furious. So furious in fact he’d handed the capture and torture of the witchling over to Bellatrix bloody Lestrange.

Gods, what was he going to do? He couldn’t leave the girl unprotected, much as he’d like to. It would serve her right, after all, for making such a grand stand against the Dark Lord.

When he’d confronted her in the hall earlier that day, she’d given off a completely remorseless vibe, something he’d never expect from one of his snakes when confronted with their head of house. Something he’d never have expected of her- except where Draco was concerned, the girl had taken to him rather fiercely from his Godson’s first day at the school, after all.

He massaged his temple and fell back into his chair as he finished yet another circuit around his chambers. It all brought him back to the question of what was to be done with the girl. He knew what Albus would suggest- let the Slytherin witch fight her own battles. Minerva would opt to put the girl into a safe house so far underground _he’d_ never even know how to find her again, Flitwick would be useless, Poppy would suggest the same as Minerva, and that left no one, none but himself to puzzle out what to do.

“What troubles you, son?” The portrait behind him that had been silent for so long finally spoke up and he turned to look at the image of his mother in the frame. Tall and willowy, swathed in black, he was her mirror image, all but his eyes- his were the eyes of a murderer, an abuser, a _bastard_.

“What else mother but a troublesome student?” He grunted, as he shifted to see her more comfortably from his seat, she nodded. She’d been absent for some weeks, and silent for nearly a month before that. He was honestly surprised to have gotten so much out of her.

“And what has your troublesome student done?” She questioned as she sat in her little painted chair and gave him a long look through pale blue eyes.

“Thoroughly enraged the Dark Lord.” He responded, almost glumly as he fidgeted with the tumbler that had held his firewhiskey hours earlier.

“Of course, and why can you not just leave her to him? Is there a reason she is different than the others he has tortured and killed?” The sour look on his mother’s face did little to inspire positive feelings. He thought he’d rather have her gone or ignoring him than deal with her ire at his life choices.

“You know as well as I what I must do.” He growled.

“And how you came to be in the situation you are in, yes. But what makes this one any different?” She questioned again.

“She is a student.” He clenched his fist on the glass.

“There have been other students.” She shot back, calmly.

“She is close to Draco.” His tone dropped, his hand tighter on the glass.

“He will find other friends.” She jabbed, eyes watched him closely.

“She intrigues me.” He finally spat, black eyes closed as the glass shattered in his hand. He could still feel the tingle of her healing magic there, even through the pain the shards that stabbed his hand caused him.

“Ah, and so we come to real reason.” She cleared her throat and gave him a long look, somehow her face seemed to soften. “Perhaps you are human after all, Severus. You know what your course of action must be, if that is truly what is happening.”

Severus nodded and took a deep breath, a flick of his wrist cleaning the glass and blood from his hand. He waited a few moments to heal the wounds, however.

“I must protect her.” He finally spoke, eyes turned down. He could feel the eyes of his mother shift in her portrait.

“Yes, or let another interest die.” She responded, her words a dull ache to an already wounded soul.


	10. { Nine }

Quinn sat, curled in her usual seat in the library. She held a book, large and ancient on her lap and her eyes devoured the pages.

It was late, and the sky outside the window behind her favorite seat had long since darkened, leaving her in a candlelit library absent of all but the most diligent students. It was only an hour or so until the students’ curfew and she knew she needed to prepare to return to her common room but the hostility there had grown nearly palpable over the last two days.

There were very few in her house who went against their parents after all, even the young ones seemed to shy away from her, or shun her, though they didn’t outright hate her. She would never regret setting the vanishing cabinet ablaze, in fact she would do it all again and not change a single thing. Still, she’d like for word not to have gotten out quite so well.

Sighing she stroked the worn-soft page of the book. Hallowe’en was approaching quickly- and with it her birthday, her eighteenth, and she hadn’t heard from any of her brothers or her parents. She knew they would be proud of her deed against the Dark Worm, even if they would have tried to stop her from committing the act itself.

She found herself missing Fred and George, well, mostly George, though he never seemed to be without his twin- even on their dates. At least if they hadn’t left the school, she would have someone to spend her time with, even if they did pester her or try to pull a ridiculous prank. Of course, the fact that they’d dated had gone unnoticed by most of the school, and those who had been told had thought it was only another of the twins’ jokes, they’d managed an entire relationship without so much as a peep of a rumor from even the most vicious of gossipmongers.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Quinn Fawley…” A voice broke through her concentration and she looked up to see Graham Montague sneering down at her, his arms crossed across his broad chest. He had been held back a year at Hogwarts- one of the few to ever earn the honor and was attempting to complete his seventh year without any incidents.

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow, this was no one to stand and sneer down upon her. Fred and George had pushed him into the vanishing cabinet the year before and he’d managed to apparate himself into a toilet. He was a complete idiot.

“Can I help you, Montague?” She closed the heavy book in her lap, careful to keep her page marked with a finger and raised two pristine blonde eyebrows at her fellow Slytherin.

“You’ve made a big mistake this year. You should go into hiding like your coward parents.” He gave her a malicious, shark-like grin and Quinn stared up at him, nonplussed.

“Because you want Death Eaters storming the school? Where would that leave you- half blood?” She managed to snarl back. No she didn’t have a problem with his blood status, to be honest she could give zero shits about anyone’s blood. But, this was a situation to hit them where it hurt, as it were.

Montague blanched, “My parents are purebloods.” He straightened his back, Quinn snorted.

“If your father is a pureblood then I am the muggle Queen of England.” Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as she gazed up at him coolly.

“Watch your tongue, blood traitor!” His wand was in her face before she could blink, but she held hers pressed against his midsection. Pale green eyes blazed dangerously in the dim light of the library.

“Unless you want your intestines on your outside, Montague, I would back off.” He growled at her threat and pressed his wand closer to her face.

“Shall we see who is quicker?” He snarled.

“I would hate to embarrass you.” She bit back, pale eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Enough! I will not have this amongst housemates. To your dorm, Mr. Montague!” A deep, velvet voice roared from behind Montague and Quinn could just barely see the figure of her head of house in the shadows.

“Professor.” Montague huffed, eyes flicking to Quinn again as both withdrew their wands in unison. “You’ve lucked out, this time.” He sneered and turned to storm away, robes drawing across the ground as he went.

Quinn looked up to the Professor with wide eyes, pale green colliding with black in the dimly lit corner of the library. “Professor Snape.”

“Miss Fawley.” He nodded, his gaze fixed on her face. “How is it you cannot seem to stay out of trouble this year?” He exhaled, voice deep and grave as he stared her down.

“I’ve decided to go out with a bang?” She cocked both eyebrows as she stood, book clutched protectively to her chest. Snape moved closer, annoyance flared on his typically passive face.

“Because you have a death wish, I presume?” He cocked a black eyebrow and Quinn shook her head softly, lips pursed tightly together.

“Not exactly, and as if Graham Montague would be the one to end me, I think I’m a tad better than that.” She huffed, still clutching her book protectively to her chest. Snape watched her closely for a long minute before taking a slow breath.

“You will meet with me in my office tomorrow morning, first thing. We must discuss a course of action to avoid your untimely demise at the hands of any Slytherin- past or present.” Quinn opened her mouth to speak and was immediately shut down. “This is not optional, Ms. Fawley. Now, to bed, I will expect you promptly at eight a.m.”

“Yes sir.” The witch nodded, Snape forced her to slide past him, her small form nearly brushing his as he turned and watched her leave the library. He followed, just close enough to see her to the Slytherin common room before he made his way to his own dungeon chambers.

The girl was going to send him to an earlier grave than he’d anticipated.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Quinn sighed as she entered her dorm for the night, her dormmates were out and she felt relived if for that alone as she made her way to her little bedside table. She deposited Dante on a small potted plant that served as a heated resting place for him when he wasn’t on her and grabbed her night bag from atop her trunk where she’d left it.

Each Slytherin dorm had a door that allowed those who entered into a shared restroom where there were stalls for showers as well as a large bath, much like the one that occupied the prefect’s bathroom. She settled her night bag on one of the multiple countertops that sat beneath a large oval mirror and ran a hand down her face.

It had been a long night, and she didn’t even want to contemplate facing Professor Snape the next morning, especially, she realized, having as little sleep as she was likely to do. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a small, silver metal brush as she used her other hand to tug the bun free from her hair, allowing blonde locks to cascade around her shoulders and face before she began to run her brush through the length.

She snagged a pin from the bag next, one that matched the brush and used it to push her hair back from her face on one side before repeating the process with another. She turned on the water and dipped her face down, catching some in her hands and taking a long drink of the cool liquid before turning the tap to a warmer temperature and bringing two handfuls up to splash onto her face.

She pulled her face back up to pour a small amount of homemade face cleanser into her hand before bringing both hands up and vigorously scrubbing at her makeup.

The blonde witch then took a deep breath before putting her face back to the water, but she froze- her stomach seized insider her and her heart stuttered with frightening realization. Something was wrong.

Opening her mouth to breathe in again she immediately closed it at the sharp bitter taste on her tongue, the inside of her mouth was beginning to burn, and she could feel the panic welling up inside. Her breathing grew labored as she immediately submerged her face in the water washing violently.

Numbness was spreading through her fingers and she knew exactly what she had just washed her face with, what she’d ingested through drinking the water.

“Bugger,” Quinn groaned as she came up for air and grabbed a towel to press to her face, certain it would be okay as it hadn’t come from her little bag. Taking the bag in numbing fingers and ignoring the water that soaked the front of her robes and top she stumbled from the bathroom, through her dorm and the common room out into the hall. Her hands and feet had begun to burn and she swallowed hastily at the excess saliva that flooded her mouth.

She would have to go to the only place she could reach with any haste, where she knew someone would be able to help her.

All of the Slytherin’s knew Snape’s personal quarters were located in the dungeons, just a few twists from the common room and so she started in that direction, hoping the head of house would be awake.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Severus started at a knock on his chamber door. He hadn’t been expecting company but suspecting it was Albus coming to call late in the evening, to check in on him no doubt, he flung the door open with a scowl on his face.

It was not the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore that met him however, when he opened the door. Instead, Quinn Fawley stood on the other side, pale as a sheet, trembling hands grasped onto a bag, and looking like she was about to pass out.

“What is the meaning of this,” his agitated question was cut off by the girl stumbling forward into him, forcing him to catch her round her back and step back with one foot to keep them both from tumbling to the ground.

Her mouth moved strangely, her lips opening and closing before the barely whispered word escaped her, “Monkshood.”

The green bag she’d been holding dropped to the ground and its contents clattered across the floor as her entire body went slack against his and her breathing slowed to a dangerous rate.

“Bloody hell, Fawley.” He growled as he hefted the girl into his chambers and slammed the door shut behind him with a foot. “Can’t you go one night without almost dying? For my sanity?” He hauled her up into his arms and carried her into his sitting room.

Severus ran a mental inventory of potions and counter spells for Monkshood poisoning as he laid her gently on his sofa and brushed the hair back from his face. Aconite poisoning was not to be taken lightly, and he was almost certain had the girl not been so proficient in potions she would be dying in her dorm instead of in his sitting room.

He summoned two vials to him, one a glimmering blue that caught the firelight, and the other clear like pure water, a strong antidote that should set her to rights in a few hours. He wondered how much she’d managed to come into contact with as he snaked a hand beneath her neck and allowed her head to fall back ever so slightly. Full lips were lightly parted as her slow breaths passed them and he pressed the vial between them with his free hand before setting it down to massage the liquid sitting in her mouth down her throat.

When both were down, he watched her breathing slowly return to normal and raised his wand for a quick scan of her vitals. Her heart hadn’t stopped, she would be fine.

He was certain now of one thing, the witch would _have_ to leave Hogwarts. She was no longer safe there, and that was all there was to it.

 


	11. { Ten }

Quinn awoke staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, her eyes adjusting slowly to the dim light of whatever room she’d found herself in. She could remember the realization that she had been poisoned and stumbling to her Professor’s chambers but that was it. She must have fainted before he could administer the antidote and any other potions.

She swallowed, her mouth was dry and tasted of a sleeping draught, so he must have drugged her to sleep after stopping what would have been quite an unpleasant death. The blonde witch felt a serpentine slither against her throat and smiled as chilled fingers moved up to stroke the smooth scales of her beloved familiar.

Someone had thought to bring Dante to her, someone she assumed would be Draco. She stroked the snake again, holding him against her as she sat up in the bed and fought the wave of dizziness that made the world teeter for a moment.

“You should be resting.” A voice drawled from her left and her head whipped so fast in its direction she made her neck ache, only to take in the sight of her head of house. He sat in a large wing-back chair, dark eyes trained on her in the dim room. She could tell by the bit of sunlight that streamed from a window somewhere away from them that he was dressed as immaculately as ever, his robes unsullied by her late-night appearance. He had his fingers crossed, resting on his thin stomach as hawk-like eyes took her in, in a most unnerving manner, she had to admit.

“Where are we?” She managed through parched lips and he tipped his head at her, black hair flowing smoothly down the side of his face. He looked positively predatory, like a bloody snake, sitting there staring at her like that.

“That is of no consequence for the moment. You should be resting, or shall I retrieve another sleeping draught?” His drawl held no ire, simply a neutral sort of lilt that made her stomach feel bogged down with ice. Was he angry with her? He was so hard to read!

“No that won’t be necessary, Sir!” She interrupted his move to stand desperately and watched as he settled back into the chair, onyx eyes never leaving her face.

“Sleep then, we shall discuss the nights events when you are better rested.” He spoke smoothly, and Quinn lay back, forcing her eyes closed despite his intense gaze on her now prone form. It was a wonder she hadn’t felt it when she first woke, it felt like those eyes were burning through her flesh, straight into her very center.

When Quinn woke again the sun had set once more and she could see moonlight shining from that somewhere window. The room, much to her surprise, was not empty. Instead the dark clad professor still occupied the chair to her left, his eyes still locked on her as she flicked her own around before they landed on his seated form.

“Professor?” She questioned quietly, wetting her lips with her tongue and pleased to find her mouth was no longer dry. Someone must have given her fluids at some point.

“Ms. Fawley.” He acknowledged with a barely visible nod and Quinn moved to sit up. “Do not, your body is still in recovery from the poison, the dose in your face wash, as well as the traces on your hairpins were incredibly concentrated aconite, enough to kill a small thestral, no doubt. It is a wonder you survived at all.” Quinn ceased her attempt to sit up and watched him through the darkened room.

“Thank you for reacting so quickly then, sir.” She managed through the knot in her throat, her eyes watered at the prospect of leaving her family behind, of leaving Draco alone. The guilt settled like a boulder in her gut, heavy and unmoving.

“It is my job, of course.” He responded blankly and shifted in his seat. The moonlight fell behind him and gilded him in silver. He looked almost ethereal sat in his imposing wing backed chair looking every bit the dark wizard his house knew him to be.

“Of course.” She confirmed, her eyes shifting away as if it would distract her from his looming presence.

“You must sleep more, when you awaken in the morning, we will discuss the future, and what it holds for you.” He spoke with a finality that left no room for argument. Quinn winced in her cocoon of covers but gave no response as she allowed her eyes to drift closed once more.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Severus watched the young witch sleep, eyes unshifting as she fell into peaceful slumber once again. He had sat beside her bed for almost twenty-four hours, his duties handed off to a substitute while he was away on ‘business’. He would return to his regular teaching schedule when the girl was healed, in good health, and completely safe sequestered in Prince estate.

The estate that currently housed not only the witch and himself, but also his godson who had refused to be swayed.

Severus had denied that all of her belongings be brought aside from the snake, who surely would have perished from poisoning had he been laced with the strong monkshood the witch’s belongings had been absolutely doused in. Perhaps he was being a bit over cautious by not allowing her clothes to be brought, but he cared little for anyone’s opinion other than his own.

He knew when the witch was on her feet, she would fight him tooth and nail about being kept from Hogwarts, and he didn’t much care what she had to say on the matter either. Dumbledore had even argued with him about his decision to whisk the girl away- he had very clearly told the old wizard that his opinion didn’t matter- and to kindly shove it, before he’d left the school to take up his post at Quinn Fawley’s bedside.

He still didn’t understand her importance to him, or why her brush with a painful death had struck him so violently. He only knew that he would not let the witch die, he would keep her under his protection until the war ended, and then depending on the outcome he would decide how best to deal with any repercussions.

“You look like your father when you brood, Severus.” The portrait behind him spoke. Severus felt his shoulders tense all the more.

“That is hardly a compliment, mother.” He growled out, his eyes not leaving the sleeping figure in the bed despite the sensation of the portrait staring at his back.

“It was hardly meant as one. So, this is the witch you’ve allowed yourself to become enamored with this time, is it?” He could hear her scowl as she spoke, feel the way she weighed whether or not she approved.

“I am not enamored of her.” He sneered, his nostrils flared briefly in irritation as he sank back further into his chair. The blonde witch continued to breathe evenly, undisturbed by their conversation.

“You’ve not taken your eyes off of her since you arrived here.” He could hear the disapproval this time and scowled. “You could at least shower for Merlin’s sake.”

“That is not necessarily at the top of my priority list at the moment, mother. I’ve cast cleansing charms, it’s not as if I have let myself go to tatters.” He snarled back, his voice taking on a cold edge even as he continued to stare at Quinn Fawley.

“She won’t die if you look away, Severus.” The voice softened, and Severus tightened his shoulders, his black eyes closing for a long moment.

“Of course I realize that, do not act as if I am a petulant child attempting to keep a toy to myself.” He grumbled, black eyes flicked back open to stare at the prone figure again.

“Not everything is an attack on you Severus, you have more Tobias in you than you like to believe.” She goaded, sometimes he wished he could set all of her portraits ablaze and watch her burn.

“I would never beat someone to death, Eileen, contrary to your obvious beliefs.” He growled.

“I may not be alive but I’m still your mother! Respect that Severus!” He managed not to wince at her shout, Quinn shifted in her bed with a low moan.

“Look what you’ve done woman, go find some distant family member to bother. If you wake her I really will burn all of your portraits but one.” He snarled, black eyes flashing dangerously despite the fact she couldn’t see him.

“You always were a testy child.” She muttered but before he could reply she was gone. Severus sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump down a bit, watching as Quinn shifted as if trying to get comfortable before her breathing fell to even once more.

Severus closed his eyes and tried not to ponder over his latest _interest_. Perhaps he was a bit more enamored than he’d let on- he’d always been more…intensely…focused than others on his interests.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

When Quinn woke again it was to the smell of freshly cooked eggs and toast. She sat up groggily to eye the tray just below her feet on the bed before shifting her eyes around the room. Snape sat still in his chair, but his eyes were closed and his chin rested against his chest. Silken black hair fell in a curtain around her face and she smiled softly to herself as she stared over at him.

“That’s a very tender look for a girl observing her professor.” A voice startled her from her thoughts and her eyes shot around the room, only to find it empty but for the portrait of a woman who looked frighteningly like Professor Snape.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” She brushed a wild lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she leant forward to pull the tray to her. The food was still warm, under a heating charm no doubt, and she took a deep breath of the intoxicating smell.

“Eileen Prince, Severus is my son. You’ve worried him quite thoroughly, girl.” The deceased witch hissed, and Quinn cocked a pale eyebrow, her lips pursing.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think anyone asked for your commentary, ma’am, though I would gladly listen to anything positive you have to say I have no desire for your negativity just upon waking.” The portrait huffed at her response and walked away, leaving her alone in the room with her sleeping professor.

Quinn ate slowly, her eyes flitting around the unfamiliar room as she attempted to remain quiet enough to let Professor Snape sleep. She could feel the smile tugging at her lips again as she observed him, his face- or what she could see of it- relaxed in repose. He was rather lovely she thought, no matter what had been said of him at school.

“Must you stare, Ms. Fawley?” Quinn flushed when Snape’s eyes came up to meet hers and his sleep graveled voice startled her from her thoughts of him.

“Oh! Sorry sir, I thought you were asleep.” She wet her lips and sat her tray aside, her eyes fixed on the wizard’s face despite being caught out staring at him.

“I do not see how that is an excuse for gawping at me.” He cocked an eyebrow and Quinn smiled nervously.

“I suppose it isn’t sir.” She ducked her head and blonde hair fell to curtain around her face. “If you don’t mind my changing the subject though- where are we?” Snape sat up straighter, his back audibly cracking as he did so.

“Yes, well, I do suppose I owe you some sort of explanation.” Quinn cocked her own eyebrow in the universal sign of a sarcastic “oh do you?”.

“I’m well rested and ready sir.” She smirked as he shifted in his seat. Her tray disappeared from beside her and she could only guess house elves were behind it.

“Of course, you are.” He drawled darkly and snapped long fingers. “Oc’ci, a cup of coffee.” He ordered the elf that appeared beside him. It wore a black pillowcase and bowed deeply.

“Of course, Master Snape.” It agreed and disappeared in short order.

“After my coffee, Ms. Fawley, we shall talk.” Quinn pursed her lips at this, it was always after something with him, wasn’t it?

 


	12. { Eleven }

“So, are you ready to tell me now?” Quinn watched her Professor with interest as he settled his empty coffee mug onto the table beside his chair.

His dark eyes gave nothing away as he stared at her. His gaze was intense enough to be unnerving, she’d caught herself wondering what it would be like to be the object of his focus and now she knew. It was a fascinating rush, a curl of excitement that rolled through her veins like the best of intoxicants and left her feeling light headed, and not just a little bit dizzy.

“This place is one no one knows of save Draco and myself. Not even Albus Dumbledore is privy to the location of this Manor.” Quinn nodded as he spoke and pushed herself up further in the bed, still watching him closely as he spoke.  “This is Prince Manor, my Mother inherited it before her untimely death, at which time it passed to the only living Prince heir…” He trailed, watching her closely as he observed her face for any indication of what she was thinking.

“I see.” She wet her lips, her brows furrowed. “And why am I here?”

“Because no one will be able to reach you here. You will be perfectly safe.” He ran slender fingers along the rim of his mug, his eyes still fixed on her face.

“I will also be perfectly secluded, what about school? And why go to all this trouble for me?” Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion now and Severus straightened his back, forcing all of his imposing nature to the fore.

“We will work out something for your school schedule, and as for the trouble- you are Draco’s dear friend.” He kept her locked in that firm gaze and Quinn cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s all, you’re going to keep me safe and alive because I am Drake’s friend?” She looked skeptical as she spoke, and Severus stood to stare her down for a long moment.

“Should I have another reason?” His dark voice was dangerous as he spoke, and Quinn recognized she was treading dangerous ground.

“I think you might.” She answered, watching him closely. She could see his hands ball into fists at his sides as he stared down at her, still semi-prone in the bed. “Whatever the reason though, I appreciate it. I’m not quite ready to die as I’m sure you know. Thank you, for everything Professor.”

Severus’ posture lost all appearance of a snake about to strike as he stepped back one small step and watched the witch closely. She seemed earnest, something a Slytherin rarely gave, but he could detect no deception from her.

“You’re quite welcome, Ms. Fawley.” He finally spoke again, though his eyes never stopped scrutinizing her slight figure. “And now I must go notify Draco that you are awake, he will need to return to the school now that this ‘family emergency’ has been dealt with. I am certain you will see him again soon.” He turned to leave with a flourish of his robes.

Quinn barely managed to stifle her grin until he was gone.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

“Severus would be cross if he caught you up moving around already.” Draco smirked when he crept into Quinn’s room what had to be two hours after the elder wizard had left. Quinn shrugged after she finished pulling her dress over her head and fixed Draco- who happened to have Dante in his hand- in her sharp gaze.

She remembered vaguely waking to him there, around her neck where he belonged, but then when she’d woken again he’d been gone. She’d had little time to worry about his whereabouts, certain he had to be near if he’d been with her early on in her recovery.

Still, she was relieved in a way she couldn’t express to see the coiling black snake. His tongue flicked in her direction and she grinned.

“Dante! My baby!” Quinn cried and all at once rushed Draco, who was forced to hand over the snake. He watched with a scowl as she brought the large black serpent to her face and proceeded to nuzzle it and speak to it in what Draco could only consider the most ridiculous baby voice he ever heard.

“You almost die and you’re happier to see a snake than me.” He huffed after what he deemed an appropriate amount of time and Quinn looked up from the black snake with an innocent smile on her face.

“Oh of course I missed you too, Drakey!” She hooked Dante around her neck with little thought to her loose blonde hair and wrapped Draco in a hug next, her arms tight around his narrow waist.

“Of course you did.” Draco preened when Quinn finally released him, and the witch rolled her eyes before glancing around the room.

“So, he plans to keep me here?” The blonde wrinkled her nose and squinted at the mostly dusty, under used room.

“Well, not like a prisoner, just until it’s safe.” Draco shrugged and glanced around too, wrinkling his own nose. “A quick cleaning spell took care of my room. This manor is off the map and as you’re over seventeen you have even less to worry about being tracked.”

“It could be forever until it’s safe.” Quinn crossed her arms across her chest, her nose twitched when she cast a cleaning charm that stirred up some of the settled dust. She sneezed, three slightly high-pitched sounds in quick succession. “Do you know why he’s helping me?” She managed after vanishing the dust. Her eyes stung as she turned on Draco who gave a soft shrug.

“I have a few ideas.” A cold voice said, and Quinn’s eyes shot up to the portrait of the woman who looked so like Professor Snape, save the deep blue eyes. The blonde witch crossed her arms at the sharp-nosed witch as she eyed her.

“Well? I’d say I haven’t got all day but unfortunately it looks like I will be here awhile.” Eileen glared at the girl.

“Respect your elders witch.” She hissed, she looked like she’d curse Quinn if she were able.

“Listen, I respect those who earn my respect, and you certainly haven’t done so yet. If you know and you’re going to tell me do so, otherwise get out of my room before I burn your portrait out.” Quinn pointed her wand at the offending portrait. Eileen huffed but made no move to leave.

“Do leave Ms. Fawley alone, mother. Surely she’s been clear enough about her wishes.” The door flung open and Snape entered at that moment. Quinn felt her cheeks flush at the sight of him.

His long black hair was clean and dry around his face, hanging like a curtain of silk. He wore a simple black y-neck with the buttons done up to the top and black trousers.

“And you should be resting.” He turned dark eyes one Quinn who nodded in response and fell back onto her bum on the bed. His velvet voice crawling over her skin and surging the hot blood through her veins faster.

She couldn’t remember a time she’d felt such a response to a man, but Merlin if he wasn’t a traditionally handsome man, he had a dark allure that made her want to kneel at his feet.

Quinn flushed brighter at the thought and shot a desperate to Draco who was looking between them with something akin to a smug smirk on his face. He knew how she felt, and it looked like he knew exactly what she was feeling in that moment as well.

“Draco, you should return to school now. I will contact you when you are able to visit again.” Snape was watching her, dark eyes intense on her face as she glanced from him to Draco who was now all-out smirking.

“Yes sir, later Quinny.” Draco almost cackled and before she could say anything he was leaving, walking out the door and no doubt headed for the floo to leave the property.

“Sir?” Quinn asked when Snape came to recline in his chair once more, his black eyes still fixed on her as he made himself comfortable.

“I thought we’d addressed my reasoning for allowing you to stay here, Ms. Fawley. There really is no need to speak with Eileen about any happenings in this Manor.” He looked close to smirking, his blank face almost twisting into the expression.

“I was only curious as to the real reason, Professor. I meant no disrespect.” She responded, her hand coming up to stroke the snake around her neck. Snape cocked an eyebrow at the motion and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he spoke again.

“Perhaps if you keep up with your studies, I will tell you soon Ms. Fawley. Now I have prepared a study schedule for you.” He produced a roll of parchment from seemingly thin air that he settled on the table beside him. “I will join you in the evenings, but I will be away for the entirety of the day to teach. As head of Slytherin house I must always be available to students and as such I may be forced to leave at any moment to deal with any issues that may arise. Dumbledore knows you have been removed from the school, as do your parents and brothers whom I have contacted before rejoining you here. If you have any serious concerns, I will provide you with a means of contacting me while I am away, otherwise you will be expected to reserve any and all questions or contact for when I am here.” He spoke smoothly as he set out his expectations and Quinn nodded.

“I can go wherever I want here? You don’t have any off-limits potions labs or anything?” She cocked her eyebrow and Snape shook his head, thin lips pressed together.

“You are an able potioneer and as such I do not believe you require restrictions. I will say this, if you injure yourself and make all of this effort on my part for naught, I will be thoroughly displeased.” Snape warned, Quinn couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.

“Of course sir, I wouldn’t expect any less.”

 


	13. { Happy Birthday Severus - The not too distant future }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult Content in this chapter. This was written and posted originally on Snape's Birthday as a little bday bonus. Thanks for reading!

Quinn pulled the last layer of the most amazing cake she’d managed to bake yet out of the oven and settled it on the counter to cool. It was black forest cake, a three-layer cake with Amaretto baked in, and in the icing, large dark cherries sat under a cooling spell on the counter beside the cake and the icing rested beside them.

Severus had insisted they do nothing for his birthday, and she’d almost listened to him- almost. But then Zillah had come bursting into their room that morning and bounced on the bed with more excitement than her three-year-old body should have been able to contain.

“Mummy! Mummy!” She screamed whilst she’d planted herself firmly on Quinn’s legs, careful of her middle. “It’s daddy’s birthday today! We’re going to invite uncle Raco right?! And he’s going to bring uncle Harry and Scorpy right!?” She’d crowed, so excited for her daddy’s birthday. What was Quinn to tell the girl? No, daddy doesn’t like birthdays?

Hah. That wasn’t happening.

So she’d gotten up, assured her daughter they would have the best party her daddy had ever had, and set to work to make the promise a reality.

She’d baked Severus’ favorite cake, and all she needed to do was assemble it. She’d sent owls to the friends he could claim, as well as a few he didn’t claim, no matter how much he actually enjoyed their company. She set to work clearing the sitting room for more people than usual and cleaning the typically unused dining room for the occasion.

Her magic crackled and sputtered at times, frustrating her to no end as she tried to prepare the house. Misky, her house elf had to help despite Quinn’s desire to do it all alone.

But soon, by the end of the day the Manor was ready- she’d even covered the portrait of Eileen, so the awful witch couldn’t spoil their day, and his friends had arrived.

Quinn was prepared for the fall out when Severus walked through the door to see all of his friends there, some bearing gifts. Their kids ran about the Manor with Zillah who had run of the house.

She settled her hand on her swelling stomach as he stalked towards her looking every bit the angry professor he’d been when she’d first gotten to know him nearly thirteen years earlier.

“What is the meaning of this?” He hissed under his breath as his face came down, close to hers, and he gripped her arm gently to turn them away from their chattering group of friends.

“Don’t be an arse Severus, come with me.” She knew he’d maintain his grasp on her arm as she turned and lead him out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. The cake stood proud in the middle of her buffet style spread of foods for their guests and he paused a moment to take it all in.

“You did all this?” His wide black eyes took in the scene and she gave him a soft smile and shrug.

“Zillah wanted to have a party for her daddy’s fiftieth birthday, how could I deny her?” She cocked a pale blonde eyebrow at him as his eyes came back up to meet hers. It was rare one could read the expression on Severus Snape’s face, but she’d never not been able to recognize the love shining out of those eyes.

“You’ve done all this, for me?”

“Well, it wouldn’t do for Zillah to think birthdays weren’t important. She might just get the idea hers isn’t either.” She smirked. Severus growled in response as his tall, lean form overtook what little bit of personal space she had.

“That wasn’t the question, Quinn.” His fingers crawled up the back of her neck and hooked into her hair tightly, tugging her head back so she was looking up into his eyes. Quinn’s pupils dilated with the shot of arousal that flooded her system.

“Always for you, Sev.” She breathed through full, parted lips just before his own mouth was on hers. Before she could truly register what was happening, he was backing her into the wall, her body meeting the cool painted surface with more care than he would normally show.

“I’ll show you how truly grateful I am when this one joins us.” His voice was husky when he pulled away to speak. The hand not clutching her hair splayed across her abdomen and she smiled.

“I look forward to it, husband.” Came her own panted moan before he’d vanished her knickers with a thought and thrust her long skirts up around her waist. He hoisted her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips and pressed against her firmly, holding her up with his body and the wall.

“Quiet now, we don’t want our guests seeing you in such a vulnerable position.” Black eyes flashed dangerously, and Quinn sucked a breath. Merlin, she loved her wizard’s possessive streak, and he was possessive, to a fault.

It was easy for him to part his robes and slip his loose trousers and pants down his hips after that and soon Quinn was filled with her husband’s passion. He took her slowly, thrusting up and into the blonde witch with measured insistence until she was nearly keening. He kept one hand under her to support her and the other came up to hook over her mouth, his thumb stroking her cheek and jaw as he stared right into her eyes.

“Fuck girl, you drive me mad.” He growled out as he buried his face in her neck, hand still covering her mouth as he drove deeply into her. She cried out, orgasm rocking her body against his. Severus’ thrusts became more erratic until he too was finishing, pressing his wife against the wall and breathing heavily into her neck as he removed his hand from her mouth.

“I love you, Severus Snape. Happy birthday.” She kissed the side of his head, knowing he wouldn’t release her, or leave her body for a few moments yet as she rested against him.

“I love you as well, my girl.” He spoke after a few minutes leaned against the wall. He brought his face back to hers and kissed her, long and leisurely before finally slipping from her warmth and settling her to the floor.

His seed seeped down her leg as her skirts fell back to her feet and he smirked down at his petite wife before him.

“You’ll leave it until I tell you to clean it.” He growled before taking her mouth in a possessive kiss once more and turning to stalk from the kitchen. Quinn leaned against the wall, trying to stifle the burning desire in her abdomen before she rejoined their friends.

She needed to throw him a birthday celebration more often, if this was the outcome.

 


	14. { Twelve }

Quinn was bored.

Bored in the way that dusting, organizing, and reading could not cure.

Looking at the kitchen before her one more time Quinn sighed and tilted her head. It would have been in perfect condition when the house elves who once resided there had left. She could tell that much. The fixtures however had tarnished and there was a thick layer of dust that covered every surface. Add to that the cobwebs in the corners and the dark dust on the floor and it was safe to say Quinn was sufficiently disgusted.

 _Well, I won’t be able to cook in here._ She huffed to herself and took a deep breath before casting a cleaning and scrubbing charm on the countertops, she turned around to hunt down the broom and mop. She found them in a cupboard and charmed them to start work on the floors. When the counters and stove were clean, she searched the oven and found it was in decent condition. Vanishing the cobwebs and dust from inside was easy.

Quinn searched the cabinets, as well as the cooled pantry, and found the kitchen was fully stocked. At least Professor Snape had made sure she was well equipped for her stay with him.

She wanted to thank him for protecting her, and for saving her life. Her mum had always said the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach… She’d always guessed that was why her father had come to be rather round over the course of his marriage to the small witch.

She pulled her hair up into a loose bun on top of her head and Dante came up to wrap around the floppy hair immediately, before she set to work pulling out all of the ingredients she would need for dinner. She contemplated the stock in the kitchen and smiled to herself as she settled on making a cake as well, she hoped Snape liked traditional chocolate cake, with her own Fawley flair, as she set to work prepping everything she would need for both dinner and the cake.

Quinn hummed as she worked, she’d always enjoyed cooking, much like her mother. She found the process cathartic, an easy way to lose herself in a task and give all of her focus to coming up with the best she possibly could. It was easy to lose time and place as she worked on a roast chicken, baked potatoes, a thick cheese-based soup, and the chocolate cake she planned to serve for desert.

By the time she had finished the meal and placed the foods under warming and preservation charms (she cooked without magic but that didn’t mean she had to let the food go bad by not using magic) she suspected the taciturn wizard would be back any moment. She glanced to the roll of parchment curled up on the counter beside her with a quill settled beside it. Her means of contacting him during the day in case of emergency.

She didn’t know if he would write that he would be late or not, but she did know that his returns, as well as his departures would be erratic.

The blonde witch yawned as she shuffled into the sitting room where there were two very large, black leather couches sprawled in front of a fireplace. There were a few bookshelves, though most of the books in the Manor resided in the library, that were full of casual reading material, as well as a warm fire burning in the hearth. She flopped onto one of the couches with a sigh and summoned the first book she saw to her before settling back into a laying position, her head propped on the arm of the couch, and began to read.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

Severus couldn’t remember a time that Prince Manor had been so clean or smelled so good.

It was the first thing he noticed when the portkey he used to move between the school grounds and the Manor dropped him in the entryway. He followed the flow of the Manor’s layout to the sitting room where a fire roared in the hearth.

The furniture had been uncovered, the books and odds and ends dusted, the portrait of his mother above the fireplace sparkled cleanly at him. The rugs had obviously been dusted, as well as the floors swept, and mopped. He could smell the unfamiliar scent of a homecooked meal over the woodsmoke of the fire that burned in the fireplace.

And in the middle of it all, on one of the large black couches that her body didn’t reach near the end of lay a blonde witch. There was a black snake coiled around her throat lazily, and a book lay open across her chest, but her eyes were closed, the lashes and lids fluttering every so often in sleep. One small hand was clenched into a fist at her side, while her other arm was thrown up above her head and her fingers clutched what looked to be painfully tight in her hair.

Slitted black eyes cracked to look up at him and he gave the snake a long look before turning his eyes back to the face in repose.

“This isn’t healthy, Severus.” Eileen spoke from behind him and he felt his shoulders tense at her voice.

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion, mother.” He bit back quietly, his eyes still fixed on the blonde witch sleeping on his couch, his back to Eileen Prince-Snape.

“She could never want you the way you want her, son. Look at her, she’s pretty, young, in the prime of her life, and intelligent. She will find a boy her own age and leave you broken hearted once again. It is that muggle born girl and James Potter all over again.” She spoke quietly, like the voice in the back of his head that never seemed to quiet.

The snake around the girl’s neck hissed, its body pulling up so that it looked over his shoulder at the portrait of Eileen before hissing again.

“I believe her familiar disagrees.” He reached out carefully as he spoke, his fingers caressed the snake’s cool head briefly before it moved so that it was curling up around his hand to his arm. “He seems to find me quite acceptable.”

“Mark my words, Severus, you will be alone forever, just like every damned Snape before you.” She sneered before walking out of the portrait just as pale green eyes fluttered open.

“Oh, hello Professor.” The tired smile she gave him was brilliant.

“Good evening, Ms. Fawley.” He spoke quietly as the serpent around his wrist tightened in a bid to make itself more comfortable.

“Dante likes you, you must be warm.” She smiled again as she pulled herself to a seated position. She was wearing a flowing black tunic and dark green skirt that contrasted nicely with her pale complexion.

“So it would seem.” His voice was quiet and low, his eyes still fixed on her face. She made his stomach clench uncomfortably when she moved to swing her legs off the couch, a move that brought her closer to him than ever before.

“I hope you’re hungry then, I’ve made dinner.” She smiled as she brushed a few wrinkles from her skirt and he nodded, taking a step back and offering a hand to help her stand.

“I am, in fact hungry, certainly if what you’ve prepared tastes nearly as good as it smells.” She smiled brightly at him again as she fitted her slight, cool hand into his own and he helped her to stand.

“I’m glad, I noticed you don’t eat much at the school, so I thought maybe I could do something for you, since you’re doing so much for me.” He hated the moment she let go of his hand but nodded all the same and held out the snake wrapped around his wrist.

“Would you like your familiar back?”

“Oh no, Dante likes you, and it’s a good thing, I’d hate to make him think I don’t want him around you.” She pulled the band that held her hair up free and brushed her fingers through the wild blonde locks before leading the way to the kitchen. Severus watched her back with rapt interest.

Severus paused in the kitchen at the spread of food lay out before him before he looked down at his nearly emaciated figure disguised by thick layers of dark clothing and robes. Merlin, had he ever had an offering of food like this that hadn’t come from the Hogwarts house elves?

“You’ve certainly outdone yourself Ms. Fawley, there will be left overs for days.” He commented as he stared down the meal, a chocolate cake caught the corner of his eye and he stared at it for a moment.

His mother had never made him a homecooked meal, as talented as he was with potions, he’d never been much good in a kitchen, and no one else had ever even thought to make him a meal.

Salazar, what had he gotten himself into with this witch?

Her voice brought his attention back to her.

“If it’s okay sir, while we’re here…” She paused before fixing pale green eyes on his. “Could you call me Quinn?”

“I suppose it would be acceptable, but only while we share this Manor.” He insisted after a moment of thought and was rewarded with a soft smile.

“Thank you, sir.” She whispered before moving to grab a plate and motioning that he should sit at the island counter in one of the tall stools there. “Sit down, I’ll make your plate. You like baked potatoes and chicken?” He nodded, still stunned by the turn of events.

“I suppose so long as you remain respectful you may call me Severus but do try to use common sense when addressing me amongst others.” He kept his tone quiet and even, Quinn gave a thoughtful nod as she placed his plate in front of him before she summoned a glass from a cabinet and a pitcher of what appeared to be lemonade from the cooling pantry.

“I’ll be sure to use your name appropriately, sir. Thank you.” She wet her lips as she poured him a glass before turning back to make her own plate and drink. When she sat beside him on a stool, he glanced over but tried to focus on his food. Dante slithered his way up Severus’ arm to his neck while he ate, and he found the sensation wasn’t as uncomfortable as he might have imagined it to be. He could feel the serpent displace his hair as he moved before he finally settled into a place and didn’t move again.

When Quinn looked over at him again, she smiled, baffling Severus.

* * * * * SS * * * * *

When the dishes were washed, and the leftovers stored away for the night Quinn and Severus made their way to the sitting room.

She wasn’t surprised when the wizard produced a list of school work she would need to work on for the week, as well as the books she would need to complete said assignments.

“I have checked them all for dangerous spells or hexes, they have also been tested for trace poisons.” He said as he settled the books onto the low table in the center of the room and Quinn nodded as she looked the books over.

These weren’t hers, though she’d noticed that nothing that had been brought to Prince Manor was. She assumed it was because Snape- Severus was trying to protect her from a similar incident to the one that had brought her there.

Luckily Draco had gone out and bought her clothes and sent them via one of his house elves as soon as he was able. It was also lucky Draco knew her tastes and sense of style better than anyone else possibly could. Otherwise she might find herself in tight clinging clothing or worse, trousers.

She could honestly say she preferred her long flowing skirts to the restrictive muggle jeans that many of her peers chose to wear.

Of course, she wore them when necessary- when they were functional for her goals, but otherwise she wore her skirts happily, and with pride. Quinn settled into the floor in front of her pile of books, she could feel Severus’ presence behind her as he opened a book of his own and she heaved a silent breath before diving in to her school work.

Soon, only the sound of a quill scratching across parchment, the turning of book pages, and the crackle of the fire filled the room. It was the most peaceful Quinn had felt in another person’s presence in a long time, and she settled into the soothing calm of it easily.


	15. { Thirteen }

It was day two.

Day two and Quinn was already going stir crazy from being inside the quiet Manor. She’d even almost, _almost_ resorted to speaking with Severus’ mum, which seemed like pure madness when she contemplated it beyond entertaining the idea vaguely.

She renewed the charms keeping the dust from the floors and furnishings, made sure the fire would continue to burn in the hearth long into the night. She thought she might explore, but then she looked over at the stack of work set out before her for the school week and heaved a breath.

She might as well get all of that done first, she thought. She settled into the floor on a cushion and glanced at the roll of parchment and quill Severus had left in case of emergency.

Her fingers strayed toward the dark brown quill and she snatched them back and shook her head at herself. If she used it, he might be cross with her and if he became cross with her their living situation would become much more uncomfortable.

No, Quinn would simply have to entertain herself for the time being and hope Severus was feeling at least moderately sociable when he arrived home from work. She knew when time drew nearer she could warm their leftovers and use them to create a new dish for the evening. He seemed to appreciate a warm meal and she was more than happy to provide, especially while she was trapped inside Prince Manor all day.

She considered wandering around and looking for something interesting but she knew the portrait of Eileen Prince all but stalked her so that was a hard no. She’d hate to get lost and only have the grumpy woman who seemed to want her to disappear for directions. No, she’d do her schoolwork quietly, make dinner for Severus, and then see if she could tempt him with a chess match or potions conversation.

 _I’m bored._ Quinn’s hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it slid the quill against the roll of parchment.

 **You’re bored.** Came the response and Quinn could imagine the unimpressed look on Snape’s face.

_Very, you should bring me to school with you and just bring me back in the evenings. This house is quiet and dull._

**I will do no such thing. This is for emergencies only so if that is all…**

_I’ve finished my homework and your mum is a total cow._ At the school a smirk crawled across Severus’ face as he fought down a snort. The witch had no clue how much of a “cow” Eileen Prince-Snape could be.

 _I won’t eat or drink anything, I promise._ Quinn tried again.

It took an hour for Severus to reply. **And if you are hexed or otherwise injured?**

Quinn’s brow furrowed and she chewed her quill as she contemplated an answer.

_What if I stayed in your classroom when I wasn’t in class and with Draco between classes?_

**And in class, you realize you will be with other Slytherin students in class, of course.**

Quinn chewed the quill harder and sat back in her seat.

 _Right, well that’s that then._ She was pouting, and she knew she was but she couldn’t seem to stop herself.

“Awe, has the spoiled little witch been denied her way?” Eileen taunted, Quinn shot her a sour look over her shoulder.

“You’re a right bitch you know.” Quinn bit out, Eileen scowled.

“That boy should have left you in that school to die. Ungrateful chit.” Quinn threw her ink pot at the portrait and turned to walk calmly to the stairs, leaving a shrieking Eileen in her wake.

***** SS *****

Severus couldn’t help his snicker when he entered the manor to find his Mother’s sulking portrait with a splash of black ink down the middle.

“What happened?” He smirked at the image of Eileen with a cocked eyebrow.

“You need to be rid of that girl Severus! She’s a terrible girl, I’ll have you know she called me a bitch and threw her ink pot at me.” The portrait was practically shouting. Her arms were crossed across her chest.

“I see that,” Severus sniggered, “what did you do to make her mad?” He cocked a black eyebrow again and Eileen gave an enraged screech.

“This isn’t funny Severus Snape! That girl is bad news I’ve no doubt.”

“You married a muggle who was free with his fists and fond of his drink. I think I’ll make my own decisions about women, mother.” He raised both eyebrows this time before turning to stride to his chair.

He slipped the buttons of his frock coat free and draped it over the back of the chair before heading toward the kitchen where he could hear the clatter of dishes. He paused in the doorway at the Igor of the blonde witch dancing about with a mixing spoon held between her lips and a bowl of what had to be batter in her hands.

“You do not appear to be bored.” He smirked, leaning against the door jamb as pale green eyes shot up to meet his. Her cheeks flushed immediately red as she stood completely frozen in his gaze. “Don’t mind me, Quinn, please do carry on.” He barely held down a deep chuckle.

“You’re early.” She managed to squeak after she’d settled the bowl on the counter in front of her and pulled the spoon from between her lips.

“How very observant of you. Yes, as you well know Slytherins are perfectly capable of handling themselves on most occasions and my prefects know how to reach me.” He came to stand beside her as he spoke, dipping a long finger into the batter and staring at it a moment before popping the thick chocolatey substance into his mouth. “Hmm, a bit rich.”

“It should be, its only one layer of the cake.” She motioned to a lighter brown batter sitting in a pan atop the stove. “That one will probably be more to your liking.”

“I see.”

“Sorry, by the way.” She managed after a long moment of silence. She flicked her want to pour the  rich batter into a pan and both zipped into the oven.

“For?” He cocked an eyebrow at the young witch who flushed again.

“The ink on the wall.”

“Ah, but not the ink on Eileen or for calling her a bitch?” He smirked at her nervous chuckle.

“Ah, not really no. She quite deserved it, I think.” This time he did chuckle and the low sound filled the room. Quinn felt a pleasant thrill run up her spine.

“I’m sure she did.” The wizard shook his head and black hair swayed around his face before it settled back on his shoulders.

“Well, go ahead and sit, I’ll make your plate.” She smiled at him as she motioned to the seat he sat in the night before.

“You’re an odd Slytherin.” He commented as he sat and Quinn only shrugged.

“My whole family was Hufflepuff, it’s hardly a shock they’ve influenced my behaviors some.” She settled a plate before him, fettuccine alfredo with chicken, and it smelled excellent.

“Will you be a chef after all is said and done?” He asked without thinking as Quinn moved to sit next to him, she paused at the question.

“I haven’t given it much thought. I don’t think I could cook for a living, to be honest it would be terrible to come to hate something I love because it’s a job.” She sat and took a bite of her food. Severus ate while watching her. “No, I think I would like to have a family. If a career in potions comes my way I wouldn’t object but I’d like to focus on a family I think.” She nodded as if that was that and Severus watched the side of her face for a long moment as she ate.

“Not terribly ambitious, Quinn.” He finally came up with something to say and her eyes shot back to his.

“Well, we don’t all want to rule the world, sometimes our ambitions are a bit more domestic.” She smirked and turned back to her plate, Severus cocked an eyebrow.

“So you would prefer to rear those future rulers?” He watched her expression, though her face didn’t change much.

“And support my husband in all of his endeavors. My mother is very career minded, my brothers are too. I think I would be happy just surrounded by those I love.” She glances away. “Silly I know.”

“Not at all.” He managed through a tight throat before they both turned back to their meals and ate in silence.

 


	16. { Fourteen }

{ Fourteen }

 

Quinn watched as Severus paced back and forth across the sitting room.

She’d been staying at Prince Manor for a little more than a week and this was the first time she’d seen him so agitated.

He’d been muttering about someone being a “bloody fool” for more than an hour while he paced back and forth. He’d shed his robe and frock coat directly upon entering the manor. His usually starched white shirt sleeves were wrinkled and rolled up to his elbow joints and his top three buttons at his neck seemed to have magically undone themselves during his fit of incoherent frustrated pacing.

Eileen had attempted to interrupt him a few times, which had ended poorly for the portrait who had been struck with a silencing spell that left her raging, albeit silently, in her frame. Quinn had decided at that point to let it, whatever it was, run its course and she would try to get him to talk when he’d calmed down.

“He should have come to me sooner.” Severus fell into his chair finally, after almost another hour of pacing. He held his temples pressed between stained fingers and dark eyes were pinched tightly closed. Quinn moved so that she was standing in front of him and held out a steaming cup of tea in offering.

Black eyes snapped up to her face, as if he just remembered she was even there.

“A bit of scotch in it.” She smiled as he took the cup in slender fingers and she turned to sit back in her own spot. He stared at her as he drank, and as he settled the empty mug on the table beside him.

 _“_ I…appreciate the drink.” His posture was tense, his eyes wary on Quinn and she could feel how heavily he occluded. Like a man desperate to keep his secrets in. She nodded.

“You’re welcome, are you hungry?” She stood, her body language relaxed in a bid to keep the edgy wizard calm, and comfortable. He gave a tight nod as he watched her move towards him to take his mug once more.

“Something light, please.” He finally relaxed a bit when it became apparent she wasn’t going to question him.

“More tea?”

“Only if you add more scotch.” He huffed and Quinn breathed a light laugh. The tense air in the room lessened and Severus crossed one leg over the other. He glanced to the portrait of Eileen as Quinn left but opted to leave the enraged witch silent a bit longer.

“Oc’ci,” Severus called as the blonde witch clattered about in the kitchen. The house elf appeared in front of him, looking excited to have been summoned after a week of Quinn caring for their needs.

“Master Severus is needing Oc’ci?” He questioned eyes wide and bright. Severus gave a slight nod.

“I require that you acquire a rather large list of ingredients for me, it will be prepared for you by this evening. I expect you will choose with the utmost care and the knowledge that being my house elf has bestowed upon you after so many years.” He cocked an eyebrow at the elf whose lip quivered.

“Yes Master Severus sir, Oc’ci will not be disappointing Master Severus sir.” The elf exclaimed before disappearing with a pop. Quinn smiled at him from the doorway to the sitting room.

“You should give him something to do daily.” Severus commented as she brought a tray to him. A bowl of soup that appeared to be cold sat on it, another bowl that contained an array of fruits sat beside that.

“I hadn’t wanted to presume…I mean, I wasn’t certain he would care to listen to me.” She pulled her lips between her teeth as she settled the tray on his lap.

He eyed the soup curiously it said nothing about it. “He will of course be happy to serve you.”

“It’s a gazpacho soup. They’re served cold and are often very light.” She responded to his cocked eyebrow, “I can make something else if you don’t like it.” Quinn said casually as she returned to her seat and picked up the book she discarded when he’d come storming into the Manor hours earlier.

“That won’t be necessary.” He took a small sip from his spoon and only just masked his surprise. “It’s quite good.”

“I’ll keep that in mind about Oc’ci, my grandparents had elves on my mum’s side, but we never had their services. I wasn’t certain of the protocol.” She opened her book and turned her eyes to the page while Severus ate in peaceful silence.

***** SS *****

Severus started from his impromptu slumber at the pop of his house elf appearing in his sitting room. He looked around blearily, surprised he’d managed to fall asleep at all where he sat in his chair. There was a blanket draped across his legs that had obviously fallen from his shoulders when he’d awoken.

Glancing to the sofa he found Quinn curled atop it, with her hands cushioning her face and her legs pulled to her chest. Her face appeared to be in pain and he almost reached out to try to smooth her features.

“Oc’ci is coming for the list too soon for Master?” The elf sounded distressed but spoke quietly in respect to the sleeping witch.

“Not at all, here it is. And remember what I said.” He fixed the elf in a stern gaze as he handed over the list he’d managed to jot down before he’d apparently fallen asleep in the warm silence of the sitting room. Oc’ci gave a nod of acknowledgement before vanishing quietly. Severus sucked a deep breath and leaned back but was immediately pulled into an upright position by a pitiful whimper from the witch on his sofa.

He drew himself to the floor and without really thinking approached her sleeping form with his face near her level.

“Quinn?” He brushed a lock of silken blonde hair from her face as her eyes cracked open slightly. Her tired smile was brilliant.

“Your hands are very warm, Sev’rus.” She managed to muddle through the tired before shifting. Her back ached- most likely from her position on the sofa, the scarred skin felt as though it were burning again, tugging tight against her in a way that was most uncomfortable.

“And you are quite cold, how about we sit up and give us a look at your back?” He cocked a black eyebrow and Quinn winced as he helped her to a seated position. Her back felt like it was crawling with flames and tears streaked down her cheeks despite her best efforts to stifle them.

“It burns…” She managed to keep her voice from cracking as he helped her to lean forward and a look of what could only be worry flashed across his face.

“Up you get, come now dragă mea no tears.” She leaned heavily against him as he pulled her from the sofa, careful that he kept his arm about her back where he knew she hadn’t been burned by the spell.

“Thank you.” She whispered as he helped her to the stairs and up to the level that held her bedroom. When they instead by-passed her own room and came to stand at the door she knew lead to his room she looked up at him.

“I won’t leave you in pain lass, don’t look at me like that.” He smirked as he made quick work of the wards that protected his room and the door swung open with a soft click. “Come now, lie down and I’ll retrieve a potion. You should have told me you were in so much pain.”

Severus helped to guide her to the bed, and she lay down atop his sheets on her stomach, her face cradled on her arms.

Quinn took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his sheets and looking over the bits of the room she could see from her position on his bed. It was soft, luxuriously so, and his sheets smelled much like he did when he was fresh from the shower. Mint and herbs coalesced to create a fresh earthy scent that had her taking another deep breath.

“What does it mean?” She asked, loud enough he could hear her from the attached room she assumed was linked in some way to his private lab. She could hear the rattle of vials as he looked through them and shifted uncomfortably at another burning pulse through her back.

“You’ll need to be more specific.” Quinn rolled her eyes and lifted her head a bit to see him stepping back into the room with a cocked eyebrow.

“Dra- draga…” She wrinkled her nose, “that thing you said downstairs.”

“Dragă mea?” He turned his eyes to the vial in his hand, working wandless magic to free the cork. “It is Romanian, my grandmother’s native tongue.”

Quinn sucked a breath and turned her eyes away from him, sensing his discomfort with the question.

“How fond are you of this dress? Is it worth shuffling about to remove or may I slice it?” She felt the bed shift as he sat upon the edge and she turned her face back to him, looking up into endless dark eyes.

“It’s old, I won’t miss it.” She just managed to whisper, realizing her professor- this man- was going to see more of her than anyone other than Draco had ever seen. Even the twins hadn’t managed to catch a looksie, even though they’d tried their damnedest.

He gave a slight nod and she could see him move the potion to his other hand while he grasped his wand. He murmured the cutting spell quietly and she could feel the cool air as her dress split apart and the fabric fell beside her on the bed.

Severus quickly summoned a soft blanket that he lay over her legs up to her hips- not before admiring a perfectly heart shaped bum- to give her a bit of modesty. The air hissed through his lips at the sight of her enraged skin, the scarring bright red and swelling, presumably from her position on the sofa.

“Salazar, you’d do well to never sleep in such a position again.” He caressed the rippled flesh gently with a gentle hand and Quinn cooed quietly at the sensation.

“Severus…” She whispered when his fingers delicately caressed her skin again, a sigh escaping her lips as her eyes fell closed. The comfort the simple sensation gave her was as close to relief as she’d been since her duel with Weasley.

“Hush now, dragă mea, I will take good care of you.” He soothed as he dropped his wand onto the bedside table. Severus continued to idly stroke the skin of her back, marveling at the way she looked, pale blonde hair splayed across his silk black sheets, full lips parted with little pleased sounds escaping them. Her eyes were closed, and he could feel her trust wash over him like a warm wave.

After a few moment Severus ceased his gentle ministrations but her eyes did not open, he poured the thick oil of the potion into his hand and shifted as he rubbed his palms together so that he could reach her with both hands. An eye cracked open, only enough that he could see her black pupil and a bit of pale green iris.

As soon as he placed his hands against her skin again her eyes closed, and she gave a soft moan of appreciation. It stirred him like nothing had in so long and he barely stopped himself from bending to kiss her pale neck- exposed by the hair that she’d tossed to the side to bare her back.

“It means my precious, or my darling.” He spoke quietly, voice like warmed honey caressing her skin in time with his hands.

“Oh?” She hummed noncommittally. Pale green eyes flew open after a minute to lock on him, wide and surprised, “Oh!”

Severus only moved his hands lower, his black eyes boring into hers as he massaged the oil into her scarred skin.

“Yes?” He cocked an eyebrow, there was a smile playing at the edges of her lips, as if she were hesitant to believe he was saying what she thought he was saying.

“Am I?”

“You’ll need to be more specific, lass.” He smirked at the way her lips pulled into a pout.

“Am I your darling, Severus?” She tipped her head to see him better. Her eyes fluttering slightly as large hands continued to massage the oil into her rapidly cooling, freshly soothed skin.

“Would you like to be, Quinn?” He watched her closely, examining her for any sign of discomfort, any sense he should pull away. Instead she presented him with a brilliant smile that made his heart clench in his chest.

“What will your mum think?” The smirk on her lips drew out his own in return.

“I don’t much care what the wench thinks.”

“Good.”

“Does this mean we have an understanding?” He cocked a black eyebrow, watching her closely.

“You’ll need to be more specific, Severus.” She grinned at the dark look that flowed over his face. Fingertips stilled in their ministrations and Quinn almost cried out at the loss.

“You are mine now.” He growled out, surging forward to press a kiss to her lips, one that was much gentler than she’d expected. When he pulled away without exploring her mouth, she gave a soft sound of protest.

She didn’t need to see the look in his eyes to know he was unsure of her position on the matter.

“ _Yours_ , I like the sound of that.” He groaned at her response before pressing forward once more, lips aggressive on hers as he shifted her so that she lay on her side and he shifted to lay alongside her.

“Good, I’d be hard pressed to give you leave of me now.” He spoke when they parted, dark eyes boring into hers. Her lips were reddened from the aggression of his kiss, but she only smiled up at him.

“It was the food, wasn’t it?” She gave a playful wink that drew another smirk to his lips.

“Aye lass, I’m afraid it sealed the deal, as it were.” Her laugh was like the tinkling of bells in the otherwise silent room.

 


	17. { Fifteen }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I've updated so this is just a fluffy little something.

 

 

Quinn woke slowly, her eyes blinking a few times as she took in the warmth that surrounded her. The spice of herbs and smoothness of mint taking over her senses as she fought the urge to once again succumb to sleep in the comfort that encompassed her.

Her eyes finally managed to focus on the face just above her, long dark lashes spread across pale, high cheekbones. Pale, though not as sallow as he’d been before he’d enjoyed her cooking. She smiled to herself, remembering how his hands had healed her aching back, the way he had cared for her so delicately. _Dragă Mea_ , she could hear that smooth voice inside her mind, it pulled a smile to her face.

She could feel Dante moving across her neck, working his way to the much warmer neck of the sleeping wizard with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“Good morning, lass.”  Sleep graveled velvet wrapped around her like another limb, warm and comforting.

“Morning, Severus.” Quinn smiled groggily up at him, noting the way black eyes skimmed her face carefully before he nuzzled against her forehead delicately, urging her to tip her face up.

His kiss was like pepper up and calming draught in one, making her blood rush through her body while her very soul seemed to relax into him. When his tongue and lips parted her own it was like gaining a missing piece, a part of her that she’d never known she was missing. Hands came up to fist in her blonde hair, tight but gentle, and she balled her own fists in the front of his loose night shirt.

When he finally released her, panting, he cupped her face in his hands and ran his thumbs across her cheeks. She felt like a treasure under his fingers, like something breakable and valuable.

“I never knew it could be like that.” She whispered and tucked her face beneath his chin.

“Then it is lucky you have chosen to be mine.” She could hear the smirk in his voice and huffed a laugh, wiggling closer to his warmth.

“Don’t you need to be at Hogwarts today?” She questioned, changing the subject and worrying that he was going against the Headmaster.

“I have taken two days of the ample vacation time I have built up over the years. The headmaster, while curious, understands that I am under a heavy load of stress. With Halloween fast approaching things will only grow more and more chaotic.”

“Wait…when is all hallows?” Quinn pulled back, pale green eyes locking with black.

“Mm, next week.” Quinn grinned broadly at his response.

“My eighteenth birthday is next week.”  She sat back some to see up into his eyes better.

“Is it now, dragă mea?” He smirked, black eyes taking in her face with the leisure of a man who had nowhere pressing to be.

“Mm-hmm,” she wiggled, trying to get comfortable, earning a grumble from the wizard still wrapped around her like a climbing vine. “Shall I see to breakfast?” She tipped her head as she stared up at him and his eyes flicked closed and open quickly.

“I think Oc’ci is perfectly capable today, how does my little witch fancy a breakfast in bed?” He questioned as he sat up and pulled her giggling softly into his lap.

“I suppose that would be acceptable.” She fought down her smile as Severus swept the hair away from the side of her neck and kissed the delicate skin softly.

“Good, now you’ll want to go wash away they salves from last night, I will call for breakfast. We will also need to discuss my expectations of this little…arrangement.” He was staring down at her with intense eyes. Quinn shivered at the focus of that look but nodded.

She had to wait for long arms to release her before she could slip from the bed and make her way to the loo. It surprised her when the dress slipped from her shoulders and she was left standing in her bra and knickers.

A black eyebrow cocked, and she squeaked before rushing away to the loo and shutting the door with a loud click behind her. Severus chuckled at the display as he leant back against the headboard and summoned Oc’ci.

“Master Severus is needing Oc’ci?” The elf asked, wide eyes filled to the brim with excitement.

“We require breakfast, how was your shopping, Oc’ci?” He questioned, the elf balled his fists in front of his wide mouth for a moment, bending his long nose as he squeaked and squealed in excitement for a moment before collecting himself.

“Oh yes Master Severus sir, the shopping has gone very well. Oc’ci will be much pleased to be making the breakfast for the Master and Mistress, much pleased indeed.” He grinned. Severus waved the elf off with a smirk, watching him disappear in a flurry of excitement before closing his eyes and folding his hands atop his slim stomach.

The sound of the shower coming on lulled him into a state that seemed to linger between wake and sleep, and he sighed to himself. He would need to figure out how best to deal with Albus’ request, and now he’d gone an acted on his infatuation. Taking the girl as his own was an idea he’d entertained but never thought to act on.

And her birthday was coming, her eighteenth no doubt. On All-Hallows, he recalled briefly that he’d filed that information away once when Draco had mentioned it. Perhaps his godson could help him plan something for the witch?

He would contact him tomorrow to deal with that. For now he needed to set his expectations with Quinn, he was a possessive man, one who would not tolerate her putting herself in any form of danger. He also expected a certain level of obedience, he didn’t care to take the time to analyze why that was, he wasn’t interested in the why. He knew his being required it, and if she was not willing to give it that he would be forced to let her, and his interest in her, go.

“You look pleased with yourself, son.” A voice he still wasn’t quite ready to hear spoke and his eyes cracked open as the sound of the shower shut off. He could hear Quinn summon Oc’ci as he glared to the portrait his mother stood in, staring at him with disapproving eyes.

“I see the silencing spell has worn off.” He glowered, sitting up to fling his legs from the side of the bed. He would have Quinn wait while he took care of his own morning ablutions, and then they could speak, and eat the meal he could smell Oc’ci cooking downstairs.

“I would frighten that girl away from you if I had a body and the magic to do so.” Eileen growled, Severus rolled his eyes.

“Of course you would mother, excepting that she is here of her own free will. I did not trap her as you did father, if you will recall.” He cocked an eyebrow as he stood, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared the two-dimensional image of the woman, he’d called mother down.

“I did not trap him.” She glared back.

“Of course not, mother.” He smirked at her reddening face as the loo door opened, and Quinn came out. She, and the warmed air that wafted from the loo behind her, smelled of sweet vanilla and violets, it made his stomach clench somewhere closer to his chest than where it belonged.

“You’d do well to wise up, girl!” Eileen snapped before drifting away. Quinn rolled her eyes and glanced to Severus who was staring at her with a sort of longing she’d never seen on a man’s face before.

“Is everything okay, Severus?” She furrowed her brow, top tooth burrowing into her bottom lip, and Severus swallowed harshly.

“Everything is fine, lass. I’ll see to myself and then we can speak.” He said as he came to stand in front of her at the door. She tipped her head back to look up at him, wet hair falling in long curls down her back. Her face was so fresh, unchanged by her usual makeup and he couldn’t resist a stolen kiss.

“Okay.” She smiled up at him, a bit dreamily for her taste as the wizard’s arms hooked around her back, cautious of her scars.

Oc’ci appeared with their plates and Severus cast a quick warming charm over them from behind her back before he gave her another quick kiss and pulled away.

“Have a seat, dragă mea, I’ll be with you momentarily.” He breathed as he turned them and backed away from the witch into the small room. As the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath of her sweet scent and sighed to himself.

He may have let himself get in a bit deeper than he’d anticipated.


	18. { Sixteen }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm singing songs in my head that reveal my age, it's very sad. Backstreet Boys, Nsync, and The Spice Girls were meant to go out in the early 2000s

{ Sixteen }

Quinn stared down at the plate in front of her. Severus sat beside her on the bed, back propped against the headboard as he ate from his own plate. His wet hair clung to his neck and she wanted to reach up and brush it away.

She stopped herself, unsure. Everything about this was so new to her. He was nothing like any other she’d been with.

George had been sweet of course, and attentive to a degree. Severus however seemed to constantly have one eye on her. He radiated a power that the twins may come into some day, but they were only boys. Everyone she had ever been with was only a boy- this was a man, a powerful, perceptive, genius of a man.

Merlin, what was she getting herself into?

Dante slithered up her leg and she glanced down to see the black snake wrapped around the pale skin of her exposed knee. Her skirt sat draped over her thighs, pale blue and soft against the dark green sheets she’d slept atop the night before.

“You should eat, lass.” Severus commented and startled her from her thoughts. She looked up at him before glancing to her plate and bringing the fork she’d been fidgeting with to her mouth.

“Sorry, I may be a bit distracted.” She wrinkled her nose as she chewed and considered her thought process.

“I hadn’t noticed, tell me, what has you looking like that?” He cocked an eyebrow as he sat his plate to the side. It disappeared as if it had never been there and Quinn took one last bite before setting her own plate aside. She lifted Dante from her leg and hooked him across her neck so she could move to sit cross legged and look at the wizard whose bed she was perched atop.

“Honestly? I was considering how different you are to those I’ve been with in the past.” She didn’t miss the way his fists clenched at his sides before releasing.

“Yes, well, that would be obvious lass, I must be at least fifteen years older than anyone you’ve been with, and that doesn’t touch on the idea that I was your Professor and Head of House.” He looked like he was fighting a sneer and Quinn raised both slender blonde eyebrows.

“Be that as it may, _Professor_ ,” she wrinkled her nose again, “I wasn’t considering your position of authority. I was thinking of your age, but only in comparison to my _few_ experiences, as well as your level of sheer power- which is leaps and bounds above most by the way. Now if you would like to sneer and growl at me, sir, I think you should go ahead and do so, you aren’t going to hurt my feelings like some love sick Hufflepuff and I loathe the idea you think you should treat me as such.” She was just about to move to stand from the bed when a hand shot out and snatched her wrist, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

“Ah, you know me so well, don’t you, dragă mea?” His dark eyes burned. “You know how I wish to snarl and sneer, you know how I feel about your past relationships, no matter how few they are? Do you?” He tugged her back so that she was against his chest. Dante didn’t budge from his place around her neck.

His mouth dipped to hover near her ear. “But do you know, witch, how I _loathe_ to think of what’s mine in another’s arms? How I despise the very idea of anyone so much as brushing your hand? Do you know, lass, how I wish to lock you away here and keep you, secluded from everyone? Do you know how your disrespect makes me wish to take you over my knee and teach you how you should act in my presence?” He paused, his warm breath cascading across her warmer cheek. She shifted at the way his voice filled her senses, at the way he seemed to surround her entirely.

“You do not know how I plan to own you, to take you. How I desire to have your full submission, your complete obedience. You do not know how _very_ _different_ I am from anyone you have ever imagined being involved with. Are you prepared for that, dragă mea?” His velvet voice continued to flow over her, she shivered, eyes clenched as tight as her thighs. “Are you prepared to belong to me entirely, because with me it is all or nothing, you will give me everything or I will take nothing. Will you bend to my will, will you submit to my whims?”

Quinn couldn’t help the soft whimper that left her lips when his lips moved to skim her jaw, teeth nipping gently at the soft flesh. “I will spoil you, my girl, give you everything you desire. I will give you a home, and a family, and everything you could ever need or desire, but you must do and give everything I expect of you. Can you do this? Can you give yourself over entirely, knowing in return I will hand you the world where it is my ability?”

“Oh, Merlin, Severus please.”

“Please what, lass? Say it.” He nipped her earlobe, hot breath still consuming her as much as his presence, and his very voice seemed to. “I know you are Slytherin, what does your instinct tell you?” He dropped his voice to a deep whisper and Quinn shivered once more, a low moan trapped in her throat.

“Yes, yes I want that, I want you.” She managed and after a short silence his lips took hers, crushing her against him as he pulled her into his lap. His teeth were sharp against her lips, his tongue insistent as it found its way into her mouth.

A large hand cupped the back of her head, fingers buried in her hair and she could only press against him, her body a livewire against his. Pale green eyes clenched closed as fingers clenched his starched white shirt, wrinkling the material- though if he cared he certainly didn’t show it.

“Gods you are brilliant, dragă mea, absolutely brilliant.” Severus breathed when they broke apart, a tutting from across the room made him stiffen his hold on her.

“Should’ve run when you had the chance, stupid girl.” Eileen huffed. Severus snarled over Quinn’s shoulder, but Quinn herself seemed not at all bothered by the portrait’s negativity.

“Oh shut it, old hag.” The witch says when she finally has her breathing under control her face buried in Severus’ neck as she speaks.

“You’ll both regret this!” Eileen shrieks before leaving the portrait again. Quinn can hear the chuckle deep in Severus’ chest and pulls back just enough to look up at him from beneath her lashes.

“You, dragă mea, are something else, aren’t you?” He cocked an eyebrow and brought a hand up to catch the snake around her neck and pull him away, moving him to the bed for a moment. “Much as I adore your familiar, it’s rather odd snogging with a snake in the mix.”

Quinn giggled softly at first before all-out laughing. “That’s fair, I’ll give you that.”

***** SS *****

“I have been considering our situation, and your thoughts on being stuck here in this house.” Severus said later, in the evening after the two had shared a small dinner. He sat reading, her head in his lap as she lay on her side on the couch. “I may be willing to allow your return to Hogwarts,” her lips parted to speak, and he silenced her with a finger against her mouth. “There will be, requirements, however. Requirements you will be expected to follow, rules and guidelines. You will hear them all and consider it well before coming to a conclusion.”

Quinn nodded, kissed the finger pressed to her lips, and let her head fall back to its original position. “I can do that.” She conceded and Severus stroked her hair softly, long fingers catching in silken locks before allowing them to slip through his hand.

Severus enjoyed the easy way she lay against him for a few long moments, not daring to speak and break the moment that seemed to linger between them. She fell into a role at his side as if she’d always belonged there, and it was as if she’d not just conceded to be his that morning, that he had not only healed her back the night before.

“You look so intense, is this too much? Too fast?” Quinn was moving to sit up as she spoke and Severus pressed her head back down delicately, careful not to hurt her as he guided her back to this new preferred position.

“I was considering the speed with which we are moving yes, but not in the way you may think.” He took a moment to collect his thoughts, dark eyes taking in her soft, painted porcelain skin. “I was instead thinking on how easily this seems to come, to you, to me. It does not concern me, but it is unusual you must admit.” Severus concluded.

Quinn nodded softly and let her body relax back into the soft cushions of the sofa, her head still on warm legs. His fingers began to stroke her hair again, gentle and soothing, almost rhythmic.

“Tell me what I can do to come back to Hogwarts with you.” Quinn prompted after several more minutes spent in silence, Severus glanced down at her to see her staring up at him from the corner of one eye. She couldn’t roll onto her back, the pain it would instigate would be more than either of them was willing to deal with at the moment.

“You will wait until your birthday has passed, first and foremost. You will no longer live in the Slytherin dorms, but instead you will share my private quarters. You will come back as an apprentice, and no one will know your true identity,” Quinn made to open her mouth and Severus stopped her with a look. “Draco can know, now no argument. You may chose how you are disguised, I have a number of identities to be used via Polyjuice potion, or there are charms available to you to change your appearance. You will however require training in occlumency if we wish to avoid your discovery by _any_ party.”

Quinn let a never smile crawl across her face and wrinkled her nose.

“Occlumency won’t be a problem.” The words earned her a sharp look.

“Elaborate.”

“You’re going to be cross with me.” Quinn sat up successfully this time, eyes locked on Severus’ face.

“You’ll do me the courtesy of allowing me to be the judge of that.” He watched her with sharp, dark eyes as he spoke. Quinn worried her bottom lip nervously, her eyes not on the suddenly daunting visage of the wizard beside her.

“I would never cause you harm, dragă mea. Now tell me what you mean.” He ground out as he reached out to grasp her hands in his. The large appendages encompassed hers and Quinn took a deep breath.

“I’ve been a master Occlumens since I was able to maintain stream of consciousness, and Legilimency came shortly thereafter, as soon as I had my wand.” Quinn spoke softly, Severus watched her closely, his black eyes taking in her face.

“All along?” He questioned, she nodded. “And in my office that day?”

“I knew what was happening, I gave you what I wanted you to see.” She answered solemnly.

“You realize what will happen should you repeat your actions hence?” Quinn flushed bright red at his words.

“You’ll teach me how to act in your presence?” She was blushing bright, her words barely audible. Severus couldn’t help the wicked smirk that crawled across his face.

“And how will I do it lass, tell me, how do you think it would feel?” He shifted closer, pulling her to him so his mouth was at her ear for the second time that day.

“You said you would, you would take me over your knee.” She barely managed, voice shaky, breathing rapid.

“Ah, but do you know how it would feel, dragă mea? I cannot wait to find out how your pert arse fits beneath my hand.” He moved closer, pressing lips and then tongue to her earlobe before whispering, “Is my lass naughty? Do you think you will enjoy the sharp sting, or the pleasure I will give to you afterwards, when you’ve taken your punishment like a very, very good girl.” He nipped her earlobe, Quinn couldn’t help the strangled moan that escaped her throat as he pulled away and gave her a long look.

“Pleasures for another day, lass. Now off to bed with you, I’ve work to do.” He smirked again when she didn’t- or more like couldn’t argue. Simply nodded her head and stood. Severus pulled her down for one last deep kiss before watching her leave. He was hard as hades, and he needed a stiff drink.


	19. { Seventeen }

 

“Your mother is a menace.” Quinn was taking deep, calming breaths as she made her way down the stairs and into the sitting room of Prince Manor.

“I’m pleased to hear nothing has changed.” He smirked as she came to sit beside him on the sofa, her head immediately falling into his lap- barely giving him a chance to move his book. “I’m not monkey bars, lass, you needn’t flop around on me.”

Quinn only closed her eyes and traced circles on his knee with her pointer finger as he shifted to begin reading his book again.

Severus was waiting to hear from Draco, who had been helping him plan a surprise party for Quinn for the better part of the weekend.

They had already come up with the menu of her favorite foods, all entirely too fruity and light for Severus’ tastes but he could tolerate them for her. He personally preferred richer, fuller foods.

“How are you feeling today, dragă mea?” He questioned as the fingers of his free hand began to stroke through soft blonde hair. She shifted, moving so she could look up at him and gave a cattish smile.

“I’ve been worse, my back has been tolerable and the new pain potion you suggested has made for a good distraction. I hope it works as well to help after I’ve finished brewing it.” She commented lazily and Severus nodded, giving a noncommittal ‘hmm’ as he continued to read.

“I will be home early on All-Hallows. I prefer to spend the blasted holiday in peace, if you’ll recall.” He cocked an eyebrow at her and pretended not to see the soft flash of hurt in her eyes. She wouldn’t be hurt when she discovered his true intentions, and a little hurt before then would only make the joy more intoxicating.

“I understand. Will you need me to cook for you?” She questioned and he forced his mouth into a line.

“Mm, I’d say not. I’d prefer you stayed in your room, barring an emergency.” He spoke flatly, Quinn managed to disguise her grimace well, but Severus could feel her tense. This would be the only birthday he would get away with this.

After this she would know how he would spoil her, and he would spoil her. He had so many plans for this witch. More than she could ever fathom.

A hiss of discomfort escaped him at a flash of pain in his arm and he grimaced. Quinn immediately rolled to the side, sitting up on her knees in the floor and looking up at him with concern.

“Is it…” He didn’t need to answer her unspoken question, he only nodded as he summoned his robe and mask.

“I will return soon, lass. Be a good girl and wait for me here.” He pressed a delicate kiss to the top of her head and apparated away in a flurry of black robes.

Quinn sighed, turned to stare at the sofa where the slight imprint of him remained and sat in his spot. She pulled her knees to her chest and stroked Dante around her neck thoughtlessly.

So he didn’t want to celebrate her birthday, so what? It didn’t matter.

Really.

It didn’t.

***** SS *****

Severus returned, annoyed but no worse for the wear, from one of the shortest death eater meetings he’d ever been forced to attend. Quinn slept, her face against the arm of the sofa and her knees pulled to her chest and though he may never admit it he smiled to himself at her petite figure there.

It was rare the Dark Lord became violent in their meetings, more so now than before he’d squared away with the power of love, of course, but still he was a giving Lord. His violence was aimed only at those who opposed him, and his followers were treated with a level of regard that most could not boast- especially those of the inner circle.

Yes, he could be a cruel master when failed, but he could also be very, very generous with his gifts.

When Severus introduced the idea of his taking on an apprentice, he had known the Dark Lord’s eyes would light with anticipation. He had always hoped Severus would pass on his talents to another, another who the Dark Lord could then recruit.

He spoke of a young woman, not giving a name or appearance as Quinn had not come to a decision yet, that he would like to take on as an apprentice. He phrased it to present it as an idea in which he sought the Dark Lord’s approval, the same as he’d done with Dumbledore two days earlier.

Both had jumped at the idea of having another with _his_ talent. Who had been under his tutelage.

Fools.

This was one protégé he could mold that they would have no sway over. This witch, his dragă mea, she was his and his alone.

It was easy to sweep her into his arms and the way her head fell softly to his shoulder drew him to press a delicate kiss to her forehead. She was lovely, desirable, forged from a brilliant fire and sculpted into a clever little snake. She was intelligent, witty, and she could keep up with his rhetoric. She did not flinch at his sharp wit, but took it with a grain of salt, she fell at his feet, drove him to worship her, made him mad with desire, and possessed every capability in her slight body to completely enamor him.

She was swiftly becoming everything, and while typically he would like to think the feeling would unsettle him he felt the exact opposite. So content was he that he had faced the Dark Lord and given away nothing, he had faced Dumbledore and lied smoothly (a feat few could boast).

No, as Severus stared down at the witch in his arms, her blonde hair falling softly over her face he knew, this was his future. He’d found it, and by Salazar he’d never let it go.

He carried her easily up the stairs and bypassed her own room for his, deciding he wanted to keep her close to him for the night. She grasped his robes in her sleep and he smirked as he wandlessly vanished her sweet green summer dress, he settled her in his bed, covered her delicately, and made his way to his wardrobe to dress for sleep.

When he finally managed to slide into bed beside her tired green eyes were open. She was staring up at him dazedly, her eyes tracing his bare chest and he fought down a wave of insecurity.

She would accept him as he was, or she would not. There was nothing to be done for the extensive scarring that covered much of his upper body. Long ropey scars and thin slashes, they were a part of him.

It still surprised him when a small, cool hand reached out and traced across his collarbone and upper chest. He caught her fingers in his and pressed them tight, right above his heart, black eyes boring into pale green.

Neither spoke as she wiggled closer, insinuating herself right up against him, the bare skin of her arms and the silk of her slip cool against his warm chest. She pressed her face against his shoulder and his free arm hooked around her shoulders while he still held her hand against him.

Soon she was breathing evenly again, her eyes closed, and pale eyelashes settled atop porcelain cheeks.

“Goodnight îngeraș, sweet dreams.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head and settled in to sleep himself.

***** SS *****

Quinn sat in her room, bored. She’d heard Severus come home at least an hour earlier, move around a bit, and now all was silent once more.

She crossed her arms across her chest and tried to focus on the book in her lap.

She wasn’t sulking, and if anyone accused her of sulking she would hex them into next year. No, she was just bored.

And lonely.

And it was her birthday.

Her eighteenth birthday.

She needed to stop being such a baby and suck it up. So Severus hated All-Hallows? Maybe she could suggest they celebrate her birthday on a different day, the day before or after next year.

She was in the midst of wondering why he hated the day so much that she had to sequester herself away in her room just as the sound of knocking came at the door downstairs.

Quinn listened for a long moment, her brows furrowed. The knocking continued, Severus and Oc’ci didn’t respond.

It took ten more knocks to make her leave the room. She crept down the stairs quietly, trying not to disturb Severus. All of the torches in the manor were unlit, which was odd, she thought as she stepped down onto the rug at the foot of the stairs.

“Happy Birthday!” She nearly jumped out of her skin as all the torches lit at once and several familiar faces came out of nowhere. Arms wrapped around her from behind and she immediately recognized the familiar scent of her very own wizard standing behind her.

“Happy birthday, lass.” He kissed her cheek and released her so he could turn her to face him with a smirk.

She couldn’t help grinning ear to ear as she observed the small group of guests. Her brothers were there, and Draco stood right beside her with a big smirk on his face.

She could see Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces and she swore she’d faint seeing the pair eating fresh fruit.

“Oh! Thank you, Severus!” She kept her voice down as she wrapped her arms around him again.

Draco prodded her shoulder.

“I helped, thank you very much.”

“Of course you did Drakie.” She teased as she left Severus’ embrace to hug her best friend.

She didn’t miss the way the wizard clung to her side as she spoke with Draco, and then her brothers. The possessive way his hand rested against her lower back. It was apparent her brothers had already been warned as all four in attendance said nothing to the wizard, not even so much as a glare.

“How did you break my brothers?” Quinn questioned when it was just her, Draco, and Severus standing around the small buffet table Oc’ci had set up. Draco seemed to blanche a bit at the memory as Severus smirked.

“Honestly Quinny, you don’t want to know.” The blonde sucked a breath as music started to play from the wizard wireless receiver in the corner of the room. “Come, I insist I have the first dance of your eighteenth year.” Draco held out a hand, Severus scowled and Quinn smiled at her friend but shook her head.

“Sorry Drake but I think Severus reserves that honor. Unless you rather he did to you whatever it was he did to convince my brothers not to be overbearing prats.” Draco blanched again at her words and took a step back.

“Think I’ll just have a dance with one of these strapping lads.” Draco moved away and Quinn gave a loud, melodious laugh.

“Don’t do anything that would make Potter jealous.” She winked as she was pulled into warm arms and cradled against a chest she was growing evermore familiar with.

“Thank you for this, Severus, I really didn’t expect it, it’s been wonderful.” She looked up at him as he swayed her softly to what was clearly his own, invisible beat.

“I am pleased you are happy, I will never neglect such an important day, silly lass.” He tightened his hold on her as his voice lowered. “And there is more, so much more I have for you this evening, if you are willing?” His black eyes sparkled when she pulled back to look up into them and she felt her cheeks heat at the intensity of his gaze.

“For you, I definitely am.” He smirked at the slight quiver in her words.

“Good, when you have said your goodbyes and our guests have left you will find your way to my room. You will wait just inside the doorway with your eyes closed. Understood?” Quinn’s stomach tightened in a most pleasant way and she shivered at the decadence of his voice.

“Understood.” He smirked and released her to one of her brothers, whom she hadn’t noticed waiting to take her for a short dance.

She was left the rest of the party in a state of jittery anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it goes without saying that the next chapter is NSFW, it will be out one day this week so stay tuned!


	20. { Eighteen }

 

Severus smirked at himself in the mirror before downing the contents of the phial he held in one go. There was a comfortable, warm sensation in his groin that confirmed the efficacy of his potion as he banished the phial to a bin in his lab to be cleansed and reused.

The male contraceptive potion would ensure he could father no children for at least a month, and while typically witches chose to take the female version, he preferred this route. The female contraceptive was invasive, it changed hormone levels, and had been seen to cause difficulties with pregnancy later in life.

His witch wanted children, she’d expressed that desire to him early, before anything like a relationship had formed between them. He had not been lying when he told her he would give her everything she desired.

He would also do his best to anticipate her needs. He knew she would not enjoy hearing negativity from her brothers about their relationship, and so he had taken care of that problem. It had been easy to track down the Fawley boys, it had only taken a few well-timed hexes and the threat of removing their tongues for the evening should they say anything to upset her, and they’d been very agreeable about keeping silent on her birthday.

Severus turned to look at his bedroom from the doorway of his loo. He did not provide a kneeling pillow because he preferred his submissive stand. This night though was not for play, regardless. This night was for love making, for the exploration of the body, for an eroticism deeper to him than bondage and spankings, than poses and sweet anticipation.

This was the night he would learn her, her sounds, her breaths, every erogenous zone she had to offer him on her sweet little body.

Severus almost groaned with anticipation and snagged the soothing, numbing cream he’d prepared for her back from the edge of the sink. He would never want to hurt her, not in any way substantial (a bit of pain could be quite pleasurable, after all), and he certainly did not wish to push her body beyond what it was capable of, no matter how delicate his plans for the evening may have been.

The cream would be a necessary addition to their bedroom, and he would ensure she was soothed and cared for no matter what aches may plague her.

He fought down a smile. Yes, he looked forward to all aspects of having a submissive in his life again.

***** SS *****

Quinn hugged her brothers tightly, each one as they passed her saying their goodbyes and moving to the floo. She knew they did not know the location of Severus’ home and that she would not see them for some time so she held them a bit tighter than she might have otherwise.

When Crabbe, Goyle, and the four brothers in attendance were gone she turned to her last guest, Draco.

He was smirking widely, grey eyes glimmering as he stared her down.

“I don’t need to hear an I told you so, Drake.” Quinn huffed, crossing her arms.

“Don’t care, I need to say it!” He laughed and wrapped her in a warm hug. “Told ya so, told ya so, told ya so.” He whispered, laughing in her ear as he spun her in a circle.

“Prat.” She huffed when he released her, crossing her arms across her chest.

“But of course, would you have me any other way.” He was smiling boyishly now and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Suppose not, but I still say this was the least likely outcome.” Draco scoffed at her.

“Of course not, you are perfect for him, you won’t bore him by being less intelligent, you know how to handle his mood swings from being in his house. It’s excellent.” He clapped his hands once and gave her a long look over. “Honestly Quinny, you look happier than I’ve ever seen you. I’m almost jealous.”

“Without reason, how are things with Potter?” She shifted the conversation, Draco flushed. “Salazaar! You slept with him! You made the beast with two backs! Did the dirty! Shagged all night!” She accused with a wild laugh, Draco blushed brighter and shifted on his feet, long blonde fringe falling in his eyes.

“I haven’t the faintest what you’re talking about.”

“Oh Merlin, daddy dearest will be so displeased to find his sweet little death eater has been deflowered by Potter!” She teased as she danced away from grasping hands, avoiding the strangling she could see glinting in Draco’s eyes.

“I look forward to being the one to tell him.” Severus stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at them with a sharp smirk on his face. Quinn paused to look up at him and Draco caught her, ruffling her curls in the process.

“I think Harry should get that honor, don’t you Godfather? He’s really quite looking forward to it.” Draco had his hand over Quinn’s mouth so she couldn’t say more on the subject.

At least, he did until her tongue flicked out to lick his hand, and then his face turned in disgust and she was released to dance away again, laughing. Her skirt swayed around her calves and her eyes glimmered as she teased Draco in a sing-song voice.

Severus couldn’t help but admire her in that moment, the beauty of seeing her so carefree in that moment almost took his breath away.

“You need to put her to bed. She’s had too much sugar.” Draco scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. Severus smirked.

“I had planned to, if you will be leaving now?” He cocked an eyebrow at the ‘o’ of realization that took over Draco’s face before he flushed again and looked to a gobsmacked Quinn.

Of course she’d known it was coming, she glanced to Severus’ back as he turned to stride back to his room. Yes, she’d known it was coming, but she’d forgotten in her little moment of excitement at Draco’s change of luck.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave, have fun.” Draco winked and wrapped Quinn in a warm hug. She laughed nervously and held on to his shirt sleeves for a moment.

“I’d ask how it is, but I imagine it works quite differently for you and Potter.” She smirked wickedly at the deep red that took Draco’s face, embarrassing him one last time and soothing her itching nerves at the prospect of going up to his bedroom.

She was ready, and she could do this.

“Sleep tight.” She kissed Draco’s cheek and watched him leave via the floo, muttering obscenities about little blonde witches.

Quinn made her way up the stairs then, watching as Oc’ci dimmed the torches that served to light the room as she went. A chill had worked its way up, and then back down her spine as she came to the top step and stopped a moment to breathe. She could see down the hall that his door was open, waiting for her.

She was supposed to in the doorway and close her eyes? Wasn’t that what he said?

Bare feet were silent on the carpeted hall that lead to his room and her stomach jumped and jostled with every step closer she took. She was nervous, that was true, but she also trusted this wizard implicitly, and she knew she wanted this- with a steadfastness that she only just realized.

“’Will you come into my parlor?’ said the Spider to the Fly.” Quinn sighed at the seductive voice that came from just inside the room as she closed her eyes tight and stepped across the threshold. “You’ve made this much easier, little Fly, than did the character in the poem.” She could hear the smirk in his voice as he came closer.

He radiated warmth and she could feel some of the tenseness ease from her when he took her hand and lead her further into the room.

“Keep your eyes closed, dragă mea. I will tell you when you may open them.” Her breath caught in her throat as the door closed with a firm snap behind them. When her bare feet touched the cool tile of his bathing room her stomach flipped again.

Severus released her hand and moved to stand behind her, a shiver raced through her entire body, her skin prickled with gooseflesh.

“Is this what you want? You know of my intentions for this evening, and you’ve come to my room, you’ve followed me blindly. Now tell me, is this truly what you wish to happen, or shall we wait?” Large hands settled over thin shoulders and Quinn’s throat seemed to swell with emotion. She hadn’t expected him to give this last chance. Hadn’t expected him to ask for a verbal confirmation of her wants.

Of course she knew what she was walking into when she entered his room. Of course she’d known, at least in some vague way, what was happening when he took her hand and led her across the room. “Yes.”

Thumbs caressed, she could feel his breath ghost through her hair.

“Good lass, I would have released you, though it would have been an effort for certain.” He kissed the side of her head, his hands falling down her arms before shifting to hold her hips. “I want you to know what to expect here, in my room, my bed, and my care.” He paused for a moment, she could almost hear him ordering his thoughts.

“I must know, have you done this before?” Quinn froze at the question for just the briefest of moments. She felt his pleased smile against her temple where his mouth had come to rest. “Good, I hadn’t expected it, though it pleases me endlessly to know.” Thumbs stroked her hips as he spoke, soothing her rioting nerves somewhat with their gentle caress.

“I will never do something you do not enjoy twice, I will always heed your call to stop. We will develop your safe word outside of the bedroom, tonight while you are still mine, and you shall still follow my commands we are here as simply Severus and Quinn. There will be times I push your limits, I assure you, but there will also be times I desire only this.” He pressed against her back gently, the length of his long body warm against hers. “Only to make love, only to hold and caress, only to _indulge_.”

She swore her knickers, were they able, would have leapt from her body to give him better access at his sultry words low in her ear.

“You may open your eyes now, I want to see that gorgeous green, I want to know you are seeing me, as I am. That you accept all I am as I come to you. I am not perfect, Quinn, some might- and have thought me ugly. It is my hope that you will accept my flaws, and my imperfections as they are.” She spun in his arms at this, pale green eyes wide open as she stared into his face, took in his features.

“I would never, ever call you ugly, Severus. You are unique, striking.” She paused, wetting her lips as hands ran up her sides, caressing her still even as she spoke. “Your nose may be a bit too long, and your hair a bit lank, you no longer have the sallow look, I’ll take credit for that,” she grinned, “but you are tall, and imposing, you have more elegance in your little finger than most have in their entire body. You are commanding and imposing, yet gentle and caring. You’re perfect to me, and no matter if you grow a hump on your back, or your joints twist with age, I’m not going to care, because I see everything about you. Inside and out, and I like everything that I see.”

It was Severus’ turn to appear shocked, but only for a fleeting second before he had her wrapped tightly in his arms, his mouth devouring hers. Forcing her open to him, taking everything she had to offer.

“You will never escape me now, witch.” He huffed upon releasing her from his punishing kiss, lips red and wet. “Never.”

Quinn couldn’t speak, she only nodded and watched him with bright eyes as he shifted his hands to grasp the hem of her blouse.

“I look forward to discovering everything about you, dragă mea.” Quinn shivered at the double meaning in his words.

She quite looked forward to his explorations herself.


	21. { Nineteen }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long, very smutty, NSFW
> 
> Honestly this post is all smut, it may be too detailed. I don't much care, I enjoyed writing it and well, this sort of thing is kind of an outlet for my depression so, y'know...

 

Quinn sighed at the feeling of fingers running across her bare stomach. Severus pressed close to her, his body bowed around hers as he caressed every inch of bare skin he’d revealed when he’d tossed her blouse aside.

She shuddered at the feeling of fingers catching her bra straps and lowering them down her shoulders before the hands moved back to her front and caressed her rib cage lovingly.

“I’m going to take my time with you lass, learn every spot that makes you moan. I’m going to burn every inch of your body into my mind before this night is through.” Quinn leaned back against him as he spoke against her ear, her eyes closed as he moved to circle her. They snapped open again when he stood in front of her, pale green locked on black as he brought his fingers back, delicately dragged them up her spine so as not to agitate her scarred flesh and unhooked the garment that shielded her from him.

Quinn let it fall away, watching as his eyes flicked down and his pupils dilated, her nipples tingled and tightened at the combined attention and cool air caressing them.

“Mmm, now that is a pleasant little surprise lass, you’ve been hiding something rather impressive under those loose tops.” He smirked as his fingers ghosted across the tops of perky breasts. She huffed, something between a laugh and moan.

“They aren’t that big.” She managed as he brought both hands up, one cupping each breast. He weighed them almost clinically, dark eyes wide as he drew a nipple between his fingers and pinched lightly, earning a hiss.

“A handful each, you’ll not hear any complaints from me.” He moved to kiss her, his tongue parting her lips easily, expertly, and exploring her mouth. He took in her taste and she was assaulted with his. He’d had some of the rich chocolate cake he so enjoyed, she could taste it on his tongue and sighed content when he released her after a thorough exploration.

His hands moved, shifted to run down her sides, dexterous fingers sought out and unfastened the small zipper that held her skirt flush against her waist. It fell to the floor in a wash of fabric, landing at her feet looking more like a fluffy cloud than a skirt. Quinn fought the urge to cover the slightly ruffled blue knickers she wore beneath as Severus traced his gaze down her body and back up to her face.

“You are magnificent draga mea. Truly.” He was drawing his hands lightly back up her body, moving to toward her shoulders and into her hair.

He grasped it, pulling it away from her face and twisting it up before pinning it with a sticking spell.

“You’ll appreciate if neither of us ends up tugging on it later.” He smirked, Quinn nodded, still watching him wide eyed as if she couldn’t believe she was really there.

“Severus?” She asked, voice quiet. Black eyes shot up to meet hers and she felt a sense of calm settle over her. “Would you- I mean could you- ahem,” she looked away for a split second before looking back. “I mean could you settle the score a bit here? I’m feeling a tad exposed.” She managed to sound calm despite the fact her insides felt like gelatin.

“If it would make you feel better.” Long fingers began unfastening his own shirt as Quinn watched small glimpses of pale skin begin to show from behind the white fabric. When he reached the lower buttons, he pulled the shirt from his trousers and unfastened it the rest of the way before dropping it from his shoulders.

Quinn immediately reached up to caress the long scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip, jagged and angry. Obviously put there by dark magic. Her hand jumped slowly from the scar, moving gently over his lean torso in a way that earned a hiss from the wizard as he paused in unfastening his trousers and brought his hand up to catch her own.

He brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed each one gently, watching her eyes widen with arousal before he released them and went a step further than her own state of undress and dropped his trousers and pants in one smooth motion.

He was half-hard and when her eyes shifted down to his heavy cock he hardened further.

“Merlin…” He barely heard her breathe before pale green eyes shot back up to his face and he smirked at the slight flush to her cheeks. He’d only managed to make the witch blush a handful of times, it was a rather victorious feeling.

“Come now, a shower first.” He drew her knickers down her hips and let them hit the floor before drawing her forward, prompting her to step out of them. “Hot or warm, lass?” He turned to look at her briefly to find her eyes fixed on his arse. He smirked again.

“Oh- um, warm please.” Severus smirked.

“Yes, you already are quite hot, aren’t you lass?” Quinn noticed in that moment that his smirk was a bit crooked, and a smile seemed to linger behind it and in his eyes. She exhaled, giving him a longing look that prompted the wizard to turn and catch her up in another consuming kiss. She pressed her body to his, her fingers fisted in lank black hair, so soft to the touch despite its appearance.

He in his turn grasped her by the back of the neck and jaw, giving her no room to move outside of his promptings as his tongue thrust in and out of her mouth the way he wished to thrust through her body.

Soon. Soon.

He calmed himself, drew away, and with a wandless spell started the shower running at a warm temperature.

Quinn was still panting heavily, staring at him in near amazement when he drew her into the appropriately warmed water and turned her to face away from him, and the stream of water, once more.

“The soap, if you please.” He smirked to himself this time at her trembling fingers reaching for the glass bottle of soap that was clearly her own, un-stoppering the bottle before handing it to him. The smell of it, vanilla and violets, hit him once more and his arousal deepened that little bit more. He massaged it across her shoulders, down her back, across her breasts and stomach, his lips leading the path of his hands as he explored her body fully beneath the lukewarm water running overhead.

She gasped when his lips touched her side, just beneath her arm, and again when they touched the space just above her pert arse, and again when he nipped the back of her knee. His knelt behind her, urging her to spin and hold his shoulders whilst he washed her feet before working his way back up her body.

He kissed her thighs, her hips, drew his tongue along her slim stomach and pressed hot kisses beneath, and in the valley between her breasts. His hands followed once more, washing her with a caution and care that belied his typically harsh behavior.

“Severus.” She hummed when he came up to her neck, kissing and nipping at her throat as his soap slick fingers rolled her nipples and played at her breasts. He smirked into the action, adoring the way her lips formed around the syllables of his name.

He’d fantasized many times about those lips wrapped around his cock in a similar way- a pleasure that would come another day, he would train her well in the art of pleasing him after all. “Yes, say it again.” He growled into her throat, his now completely rigid member rubbing against her belly as he moved against her.

Quinn groaned, her head falling back to the shower wall as he pressed her gently into the cool tile. The cold felt good against her back but did little to distract her from the slide of his hard member against the skin of her stomach. “Severus…” She moaned on a breath and he growled again, nipping her neck a little harshly before soothing the skin with his tongue.

“Enough, I’ll not have you in the shower the first time.” He seemed angrier with himself than her as he pulled himself away and moved her in the shower to rinse her off. “Out with you, I want to preserve your lovely scent.” He instructed as he helped her step from the shower and summoned a fluffy grey towel to wrap about her.

She held it loosely wrapped around her as she leaned against the sink and listened to him finishing his shower. He hadn’t told her to dry off, so she didn’t. It was obvious he would tell her exactly what he wanted her to do, he hadn’t said it, she wouldn’t do it.

It seemed simple enough.

“Good girl.” Severus smirked as he took her in upon stepping from the shower, he cast a drying charm on himself and she glanced down. His erection had not abated at all in their time apart and he looked at her wrapped in the large towel appreciatively.

He stalked toward her, seeming more like a large cat on the prowl than a man at the moment and she shifted in her position to stand away from the sink. It surprised her when he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

He sat on the bed and held her in his lap, drying her carefully with the fluffy towel before vanishing the covering. Immediately her hip came in contact with the hot length of him and she shivered against his warm body.

“Stand up.” He urged her with a hand on her bum and she stood, just in front of him, staring at him with curious green eyes. Severus liked that some of her shyness seemed to have left her in the shower, which had been his goal. When he was finished with her she would never shy away from him again.

Perhaps he would have her walk around without any clothing for a week? He could have her whenever he pleased then.

Quinn shivered when the wizard licked his lips salaciously, staring up at her with pupils blown wide.

“Oh how I plan to enjoy you, draga mea. Come now, lay down and let me see you spread across my sheets.” He growled out, standing and towering over her, dark hair clung to his neck and his entire body oozed a sort of a predatory masculinity that made her stomach flip with anticipation.

“O-okay.” She sucked a deep breath and her breasts rose and fell for his eyes. It took everything in him to watch as she moved to lay on the bed.

“Mm, on your stomach, I wish to ensure your back will not pose a problem.” He cleared his throat to catch her attention and she moved to lay on her stomach, her arms cradling her head as he took the cream he’d set out from the bedside table and moved to straddle her legs on the bed.

He shifted up so that his body hovered above her thighs, his erection just brushing that beautiful arse as he set himself to applying the salve. His hands were gentle, soothing in their application and Quinn sighed contently despite his soft thrusts against her backside.

“Now roll over, lass.” He moved just enough to allow her to roll on the bed beneath him, keeping her trapped between two defined thighs. He didn’t give her a chance to speak, only dipped to take her lips in a fierce kiss as his hands, cleaned by a spell, traced her body. He pinched her nipples and stroked her stomach, his tongue thrusting almost violently into her mouth between nips to her lips as he moved to lay over her, his body hovering just over hers.

He devoured her, swallowing her moans and giving her no leave of him as his hands searched her body as hungrily as his tongue searched her mouth. He sought every place that evoked a sound, a sigh, a moan and when his hands had had their fill his mouth followed swiftly behind. He kissed and nipped and sucked at her neck, her collar bone, he made his way to her breasts.

Quinn moaned loudly the first time his lips wrapped around a nipple and sucked and he groaned into the flesh, his erection thrusting roughly against her thigh at the shot of pure lust the sound shot through him. “Severus!” Her fingers delved into his hair and the tug of them grounded him. He sucked again, hard, and she shuddered, her body primed from only this and strung tight.

The band that had been tightening inside Quinn’s stomach seemed to have reached an unbearable level as Severus kissed his way down her body further. He pressed her thighs apart, his hands holding tight to the taut flesh and Quinn groaned at the feeling of warm breath across her mons.

“Mm, you smell even sweeter here, draga mea. Shall I taste you now?” He dragged a finger along her slit and Quinn whimpered at the sharp, fleeting sensation. She shifted, her hips rocked of their own will and she heard the deep chuckle from between her thighs.

She raised her head to look at him just as he dipped his mouth to lick a strip up her slit that made her eyes roll back in her head and her body fire off in every direction. She sobbed her release, her entire body tensing as he lapped at her lost juices. She realized when her mind finally fell back to her body that there were two fingers buried deep inside her.

Quinn moaned at the intrusion, looking up to see Severus, watching her with his chin resting atop her pubic mound while his fingers moved inside her, curling and twisting and swirling.

“Fuck!” She cried when he crooked a finger just right and caught her spot, making her body shudder with the overload of sensation.

“Do you think you’re ready for me to fuck you now, lass?” He crooked his finger again, she moaned, her head tossed to the side.

“Yes, oh Salazar please, please.” He launched himself forward at her words, his hands framing her face in an instant.

“Mine is the only name you will call out in this bedroom.” He growled out, his lips hovered above hers before he kissed her aggressively. His knees parted hers expertly, his hips settled between her thighs as he possessed her mouth. “Understand?”

“Understand.” She said breathlessly, her eyes glazed as she stared up at him. Severus nodded, dark eyes fixed on her face.

“Good, now wrap your legs around me, lass. I’m going to take you now.” He shifted his hips. Her attention immediately snapped to the press of hot flesh against her, she groaned, her head fell back only to be forced back up by a hand behind her head. “You will look at me.” He demanded, not angrily, not violently, a simple command.

She obeyed, her eyes fixed on his as she wrapped her legs loosely around his hips.

He thrust once, quickly sheathing himself in her in one motion. His mouth dipped to swallow her cry as he invaded her body.

Severus ceased movement, still as the dead aside from thumbs that brushed away the gentle stream of tears that fell from her eyes. She was staring up at him, green eyes locked on his and she could see in that moment every ounce of compassion, and kindness, and care that filled the wizard’s body. It was all directed at her and she reveled in it for a long moment.

“You can move.” She finally uttered and he rocked slowly, experimentally. The thick head at the tip of his firm member nearly slipping free before driving back into her to fully sheath itself. “Severus!” She cried at the third thrust and he growled into her neck.

The pleasure blotted out the pain of his large intrusion as he began to move in and out, back and forth, mercilessly drawing his hot, turgid length across both her spot and her clit. She gasped, moaned, cried out.

“More, oh Severus more!” She called out and he growled, all but pummeling the witch as she begged.

“Mine, you are mine witch!” He huffed into her neck, his teeth worrying the skin as he drove into her over and over. He could feel the clench of his balls, the burn in his groin that signaled he would finish soon. “Say it, say you are mine!” He commanded as he pulled back to look into her eyes again.

“I’m yours Severus!” She cried, consumed in the pleasure he continuously assaulted her body with.

“Good, now come for me draga mea, come now.” He demanded in a deep, silken tone and she flew apart, her entire body breaking and shattering into pure light. She cried out, though she was certain no one would understand it, and barely registered the hot warmth of his seed filling her as she fell back, completely spent.

He stayed like that for a long time, laying over her, his softening cock still buried deep in her while they panted in time for breath.

“Mine.” He reasserted as he drew her into a soft, lingering kiss.

Just before he could break the kiss himself the pair were interrupted by a shriek that could rival a banshee.

“You’ve done it now!!” Eileen called from her portrait. Shrieking and crying out as if she were trying to wake the dead.


	22. { Twenty }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of lingering smut in this one. And some kink, but babies i'm just getting started with the kink ;)

 

Quinn groaned and buried her head between Severus’ head and shoulder, trying to block out the sound of his screeching mother.

“Kindly shut her up.” She huffed into his neck, her breath a warm puff against his sweat drenched skin.

“Trust me lass, I tried for years.” He grunted back, still not pulling away from, or out of the witch as she lay beneath him, protected from view.

“Do you think we should, umm, move?” Her voice was still muffled, and he huffed a short chuckle that vibrated against her chest. She shifted and he hissed.

“We’ll be moving again, in a very different way than you have planned if you do not cease your wiggling.” He growled into the top of her head, shifting so that he could summon a blanket to cover his bare arse.

“And it isn’t like I haven’t seen your arse before! I changed your nappies boy! Don’t forget who I am, I forbid this from continuing absolutely forbid…” The portrait continued to carry on in the background. Severus rolled his eyes as he shifted, his spent prick slipping out of Quinn who moaned very prettily at the loss.

“Don’t worry lass, I’ll fill you again, and again.” He whispered into her ear as he shifted away, moving the blanket so it covered them both and turning so he was facing his mother’s portrait. “And I’ve not forgotten you were there as I grew up, witch, always had the time to nag but never the time to pay a lad even a touch of attention. Just a pup chasing your heel looking for scraps of affection was all I ever was to you.” Severus scowled, glaring up at the portrait.

Quinn shifted to rest her head against his shoulder, and he moved, wrapping his arm around hers and pulling her to lay with her head against his chest instead. Both stared at the portrait irritably as she continued to lament her ungrateful son.

The blonde witch yawned, clearly absolutely exhausted from their earlier activities and Severus pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Sleep my darling.”

Her eyes fluttered closed and she yawned again. “Can’t, too much squawking.” She responded, her breaths falling evenly across Severus’ chest.

“Yes, I’ll deal with the nuisance.” Severus summoned his wand and cast a quick, long lasting silencing charm over his mother’s portrait. “Now stop all of this nonsense or I will have you removed the old-fashioned way, a portrait stripping spell.”

He watched her mouth “you wouldn’t” before smirking at the portrait with a cocked eyebrow and leaning back to sleep beside his witch.

_His witch._

***** SS *****

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. Well- not herself per se, a changed version of herself. It was only for times when she was in public at the school, for the times they were in private she looked like herself entirely.

Severus had insisted her eyes remain the same color, and she’d of course agreed- as if she’d had much choice. She laughed to herself and ran a hand through the deep black of her long hair. It was straighter, with less wave, and black as night- black as Severus’ eyes. She wore Jeans, which made her skin crawl, and a t-shirt that made her feel incredibly un-like herself. Her lips were pursed, but still full, they’d made her skin several shades darker, giving her a healthy tan that didn’t look right at all to her, but she didn’t look like herself.

She looked like another person, which was the goal.

Students wouldn’t see her often, staff would see her even less so the glamours would not need to be held often at all. Severus had informed her he would have her in his rooms for the better part of their time at Hogwarts. She’d been instructed to never open the door to anyone, her official rooms would be across the hall from his, but she would not be sleeping there.

In fact, since her birthday three days prior she’d not slept in her own room, she was beginning to believe that _his_ room was now _her_ room as well.

They had a week before she would join him at Hogwarts.

“I am pleased with this disguise.” Her stomach flipped. He’d come to join her in bed the night before and informed her that she would be forbidden to wear clothing around the house for that week. He had explained he wanted her to be entirely comfortable with his looking his fill.

Quinn looked at the imposing wizard over her shoulder in the mirror and locked her eyes on his.

_She’d questioned him about his mother when he’d given his order. He’d only smirked and pointed to the shouting portrait that could no longer be heard. “Don’t look at her.” He said simply, with a sort of shrug before turning and walking away, the conversation over._

“Now, drop that terrible glamour and disrobe lass. Our week begins now.” She furrowed her brow and concentrated on dropping the glamour before turning back to Severus.

“May I wear a robe when you are not home?” He considered her as she spoke and moved forward to begin unbuttoning her jeans.

He considered for a few moments whilst removing her jeans and shirt, she wore nothing beneath, as instructed, and he smirked his satisfaction at this.

“No, I want you to be perfectly comfortable in your bare skin.” He pulled the nude witch against him in a loose embrace. “I know you will be uncomfortable at first, draga mea, but I assure you soon you will not wish to wear such things when you are in our home.” He pressed a teasing kiss to her neck and pulled back, watching her with interested eyes.

“You may wear a robe to cook, I do not care for the idea of your delicate skin coming to harm.” He stroked a hand down her cheek, trailing it from there to her hip where he grasped her tightly. “Nothing underneath I don’t think, I wish to have access to you whenever I desire.”

Severus kissed her mouth and Quinn practically melted, her lips parted for him immediately as her body when limp in his grasp. He smirked against her lips and pulled back to look down at her with dark eyes.

“I believe it’s time for your first lesson.” His dark eyes seemed to darken further. “On your knees, lass.” He cast a cushioning charm where she would land, and she gave him a curious look but followed his instruction. Her position put her face just below his groin, and she would have to reach a bit but that suited him just fine.

“Now unfasten my trousers. Yess, like that.” She followed his instructions, her fingers dancing across the hardness pressing against the placket of his trousers. He shifted so that the waist fell lower and watched her with black hair hanging around his face as she looked up at him curiously. “Now into the pants, wrap your hand around me, feel me.” He growled out as slender fingers reached beyond the elastic band of his pants and grasped the hard member in her hand.

She hummed at the feeling of him wrapped in her hand. He was thick, and hot, and the skin felt like velvet over a broomstick. “Take me out, lass, you are going to fellate me.” Wide eyes shot up to look at him and he revealed in the nervousness inside them. He shifted so his pants and trousers fell to catch around his knees as she freed his pulsing cock.

Gods it took so little for her to turn him.

“Open your mouth.” He intoned, one hand pressed into the thick blonde hair at the crown of her head. “Just like that, nice and wide.” And then his tip slipped past her lips and both gave a low moan at the slide of hot flesh against full lips. “Purse them and suck lass.” He instructed and she followed his demands, sucking hard.

Quinn felt odd, naked, on her knees in front of this wizard with his impressive appendage in her mouth, sucking as if she were trying to drink through a straw. Then he pressed forward, and her eyes widened, his hand tightened on her head and she tried to relax, to stop herself from attempting to jerk back.

“You will get used to this too, lass, I assure you.” He growled out above her and her eyes flicked up to see him rocking his hips gently, his head tossed back in abandon. The sight turned her on so much she sucked harder, trying to keep that look on his face.

She could feel moisture gathering at her core as she pleasured him, and soon black eyes flicked open to look down at her. “Now we’re going to go a bit further, lass. Open wide and relax your throat. Do not be ashamed if you gag, but I am going to pass your gag reflex.” He gave her a moment to comply and she tried, truly she did.

The first thrust down her throat she gagged and sputtered, and he pulled out to give her a moment to catch her breath before thrusting his hips forward again and watching her open her mouth. “Again.” He thrust down her throat again and this time, knowing what to expected she tried to ignore the sensation. She made it three full thrusts before gagging again and he removed himself from her mouth.

“Good girl.” He pulled her from the floor and cradled her, caressing her head gently. “Now, shall I take care of that ache you feel?”

“How’d you know?” She managed, eyes wide as she stared up at him.

“You could not stop wriggling about, lass.” He smirked and pushed her toward the bed. “Bend over lass and show us that lovely arse.” He pressed her down with a palm on her back and she bent at the waist. Her chest rested on the bed.

“This must be quick, I’m expected at Hogwarts soon.” He pressed a kiss to her spine before filling her with one long strong. She gave out a loud moan that nearly drowned out his grunt before he began thrusting in earnest.

Her orgasm was fast, and hard, and her mind was muddled when he pulled out and instructed her to turn around, fingers locked around the base of his cock. “Open your mouth lass.” He commanded, dark eyes flashed dangerously, and she did so, on her knees at the foot of the bed, her mouth open for his glistening prick.

“You’ll not swallow until I tell you.” He growled out, his voice graveled with lust before he pumped his cock twice and lined the tip at her open mouth. She could feel the almost burning hot fluid of his seed hit her tongue and blocked her throat, careful not to swallow. The taste was musky, and a bit salty, with a bit of a bitter lingering flavoring but it was tolerable. He rubbed the tip against her lips and smirked. “Close your mouth, but do not swallow, and follow me.”

Severus put his pants back on, Quinn, closed her mouth, her brow furrowed as she fought the compulsion to either spit it out or swallow it, and followed Severus downstairs and into the kitchen where a robe sat on one of the counters. Presumably placed there by a very nosy Oc’ci.

“You will cook us breakfast, and then you may swallow.” He sat at the counter, watching her with dark, lust filled eyes as she set to work on their meal. It was quick to cook, and she was glad for it as her body was rebelling against the instruction of her mind. As she sat their plates side by side, he called her to his side once more and looked hard into her eyes.

“Open.” She obeyed, her mouth popped open without spilling a drop and he nodded. “Swallow.” She did so with relief and ignored the almost slimy feeling of it moving to her stomach. She groaned however when he vanished her robe and tugged her to him, kissing her fiercely for a long moment before releasing her.

“Was that right?” She asked, curiously and Severus nodded briefly before turning to his meal.

“Yes, you’ve done very well. You will never swallow until instructed, do you understand?” She nodded and took her seat at her own seat.

“Okay, Severus.” He gave her a genuine smile this time, turning and pressing toast flavored, chaste kiss to her lips.

“You are an incredibly good girl, draga mea. I’ll not ever make you regret your obedience.” He kissed her gently again and she melted into him, her eyes drifted close.

“I know Severus. I know.”


End file.
